Aldéran 26 : Guerres des nerfs
by iloveharlock
Summary: Devenu Président de l'Union Galactique et donc l'être le plus puissant, Kestin Wolpar est revenu et Aldéran est toujours son obsession. Aldéran va devoir surmonter ses traumatismes, car deux Reines Sylvidres sont prêtes à en découdre quitte à sacrifier dans cette rivalité les survivantes de leur peuple, et l'Illumidas Ryhas qui lui est venu en aide risque la peine capitale
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer_ : Albator, Clio, Doc, les marins de l'Arcadia, l'Arcadia, Mi-Kun et Tori-San appartiennent à leur créateur, M. Leiji Matsumoto.

Les autres personnages sont à bibi

**1.**

Même s'il avait revêtu son uniforme rouge et blanc de Militaire du SIGiP, Aldéran ne se sentait absolument pas rassuré alors qu'il n'y avait plus que quelques minutes qui le séparaient de l'arrivée officielle du Président de l'Union Galactique à son AL-99.

Venu à son Bureau avec des pieds de plomb, il avait sauté la réunion avec ses amis pour le café et les pâtisseries de leur second petit déjeuner, et avait immédiatement gagné ses locaux, activant le système pour opacifier les parois de verre et rendre les lieux à l'abri de tous regards indiscrets.

- Il flippe, commenta Jarvyl en finissant son gobelet de café.

- Et comment ! soupira Darys Lougar, l'Artificier de l'Unité Anaconda. Il y a de quoi ! Wolpar l'a joué à la vicieuse hier en venant le surprendre.

- Et l'état dans lequel on l'a récupéré, se lamenta Soreyn. Wolpar a sûrement porté la main sur lui !

- Guerre des nerfs, intervint Jelka Ourosse la spécialiste des Communications de l'AL-99, avec un petit faible pour superviser les Interventions de l'Unité à laquelle elle appartenait.

Elle ne put cependant s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire.

- Wolpar n'aura rien obtenu de notre Colonel, il ne l'espérait d'ailleurs pas. Mais qu'Aldéran n'ait ni riposté ni appelé à la rescousse a dû le frustrer ! Egalité, je dirais !

- Toi et tes probabilités d'ordinateurs ! rit franchement Yélyne Morvik.

- Il ne peut y avoir d'égalité, grommela le Leader de l'Unité Léviathan. Wolpar a un avantage que rien ne peut compenser. Il est Président de l'Union Galactique, son immunité est absolue et il a des moyens aussi démesurés que sordides pour parvenir à ses fins. J'irais jusqu'à dire qu'il pourrait violer Aldie en place publique qu'il s'en sortirait encore blanc comme neige ! ajouta Jarvyl sans prendre garde aux mimiques de ses interlocuteurs.

Deux mains se posèrent sur ses épaules.

- J'espère que vous vous bougeriez un peu le cul si Wolpar s'en prenait au mien aux yeux et su de tous, ironisa la voix d'Aldéran.

- Sinon tu nous vires ? tenta de plaisanter Soreyn alors qu'il n'en avait absolument pas le cœur.

- Non, pire : je démissionne et je vous laisse à Jarvyl qui est bien plus intransigeant que moi !

Darys essaya à son tour un gloussement d'amusement alors que du coin de l'œil, il avait vu, sur une fenêtre de l'écran de l'ordinateur le plus proche, le convoi de limousines de Kestin Wolpar s'arrêter devant l'immeuble blanc de l'AL-99.

- On te regretterait, Aldéran, c'est un comble ! D'ailleurs, on doit t'avouer qu'à chacune de tes absences, nous avons fait circuler une pétition pour renier l'autorité de Jarvyl !

- Pétition signée à l'unanimité, se lamenta le dernier cité. Ils ne veulent pas de moi, Aldéran !

- Ils n'auront pas le choix, tout comme lorsque j'ai été nommé à la tête de ce Bureau, ricana Aldéran. Ce sera alors à toi de tous les virer !

Un Agent traversa le plateau des tables de travail des Unités d'Intervention, s'approcha de son Colonel. Il effectua un salut militaire impeccable.

- Colonel…

- Je sais, je me doute…

Aldéran lissa les revers de ses manches, chassant un cheveu imaginaire sur le plastron immaculé de sa veste et prenant une bonne inspiration, il se dirigea vers les ascenseurs pour se rendre à l'entrée du hall de l'AL-99.

* * *

La Presse limitée aux abords externes de l'immeuble, directives de la hiérarchie des Polices pour préserver autant que possible l'identité de ses Agents de terrain, cela avait été entouré de son escorte rapprochée que le Président de l'Union Galactique s'était retrouvé face au Colonel de l'AL-99 qu'accompagnait juste le Mécanoïde chargé des Relations Publiques.

La secrétaire de Kestin fit signe à Aldéran qu'il était autorisé de prendre la parole.

- Je vous souhaite la bienvenue à l'AL-99, le premier des Bureaux fusionnés, et nous sommes honorés de votre visite, Monsieur le Président, récita Aldéran, le regard vide, le corps tendu à l'extrême.

- Je vous connais, Colonel Skendromme. Vous et moi avons déjà collaborés par le passé. J'ai hâte de découvrir, de fond en combles quasi, votre lieu de travail – l'autre fois, nous avions un fléau à combattre, vous aviez un adversaire inconnu aux trousses, et dès lors nous n'avons guère eu le temps de faire connaissance ! J'espère me rattraper, cette fois.

- Mon Attaché de Relations va vous faire l'entière visite, Monsieur. Je vous laisse en sa compagnie.

- Une fois cette visite finie, nous avons bien à déjeuner à ce restaurant qui sustente votre personnel ? s'assura Kestin.

- Oui, je l'ai entièrement réservé pour ce midi. Je vous ai fait préparer un menu raffiné comme vous les aimez.

- Vous serez mon hôte, Aldéran, j'aurai dès lors tout ce qu'il me faut sous la main !

Kestin s'approcha d'Aldéran, très près, ses lèvres à son oreille.

- Tu es remarquable en uniforme, absolument magnifique !

- Bonne visite, Monsieur le Président, fit Aldéran avec une politesse absolue, avant de trouver refuge dans l'ascenseur le plus proche, respirant précipitamment pour tenter de retrouver son calme.

« Et il y a encore ce dîner… ».

La Sécurité du Président de l'Union ayant vérifié le périmètre du restaurant de l'AL-99, les cuisines et même les frigos et celliers, il avait pu prendre place.

Jarvyl avait été le seul à se tenir devant les portes, autant pour ne pas affoler tous les autres gardes du corps en alerte que pour ne pas faire comprendre à Kestin à quel point son Colonel était mal, bien que rien n'en transparaisse !

- Je serai tout près, murmura le Leader de l'Unité Léviathan. Au moindre souci…

- Je ne vais pas vous appeler ! protesta Aldéran. Je ne ferai pas ce plaisir à Kestin et ce même s'il me saute dessus ! Regagne ton poste, je te l'ordonne. Visite Présidentielle ou non, les criminels sévissent toujours dans les rues de notre galactopoles ! A toi la charge du Bureau.

- Bien, Colonel, céda Jarvyl, quelque chose ressemblant à de la désolation dans son regard. Ne te laisse pas faire !

Aldéran eut alors une esquisse de sourire.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est bien mon intention !

- Crâne autant que tu veux, Aldie, mais ne permets pas à ce malade de te faire quoi que ce soit !

- J'ai failli passer à la casserole, une fois. Je n'ai nullement envie de l'expérimenter en vrai !

* * *

Reprenant son souffle, et prenant à nouveau son courage à deux mains, Aldéran rentra dans le restaurant, se dirigeant vers l'unique table dressée dans la grande salle, une ribambelle de serveurs de l'escorte Présidentielle présents pour assurer le bon déroulement du repas.

Kestin adressa un franc sourire, de mante-religieuse, à son hôte – bien que l'inverse dans le sens de « qui recevait qui » aurait été plus proche de la réalité – et le détailla alors paisiblement sous tous les angles.

- Je sais : je suis parfait physiquement parlant, essaya de persifler Aldéran en finissant les mousses de légumes de l'entrée. Mais je ne suis pas le seul poisson de l'océan. Si tu ne te focalisais pas sur moi, tu l'aurais réalisé, Kestin, mais tu es tellement borné que pour tromper ton ennui tu as tourné tes regards lubriques sur d'autres roux, plus faciles à torturer et à assassiner que moi !

- Tu crois avoir tant d'importance pour moi ? ironisa Kestin.

- Si tu n'avais pas mis cette visite à ton planning, en exigeant ma présence, j'aurais pu douter, espérer que tu trouves ton compagnon et que tu optes pour une relation saine et durable. Mais, tu as fait une fixation sur moi, malheureusement… Et je ne suis plus de ce bord là.

Aldéran serra les poings sous la nappe.

- Tu es Président, Kestin. Tu peux avoir tout le monde, sans meurtres, sans contraintes. Qu'est-ce qui te ramène à moi ?

- Ma lubricité, avoua alors sans ambages Kestin. Tu es une perfection de quadragénaire, mais ils sont des millions comme toi. Seulement, c'est sur toi que j'ai flashé, et je n'aime pas chercher partout ce que je peux avoir sous la main en tant que Président !

- Ce serait un crime, Kestin. Et je ne viendrai plus jamais de façon consentante à ta Suite… Si tu me touches, tu tomberas sous le coup de la Loi !

- Je suis la Loi ! asséna, avec une totale assurance et sincérité, le Président de l'Union Galactique. Je peux tout me permettre. Et crois-moi, minable rouquin, tout sigipste que tu sois, je peux m'assurer de ton corps autant que je le désire et aussi souvent que j'en aurai envie !

- Ne t'y risque pas, gronda encore Aldéran. Tu ignores à quels ennemis tu t'opposerais alors ! Un monde de pirates, plus impitoyable que ta propre cruauté de pervers assassin… Mais, là je le souhaite vraiment : ne t'expose pas à leur vengeance. Je suis là, je te reçois, mais il n'y aura pas plus. Ta semaine officielle s'arrête, Président. Les trois semaines suivantes, tu as à retrouver tes racines natales - et il n'y a rien de plus précieux que les origines, la connaissance de son passé. Tu es un fou furieux de meurtrier, mais tu as droit au bonheur avec celui que tu aimeras. Attends-le et vieillis avec lui, il n'y a pas de plus intense félicité. Moi, j'ai trouvé la mienne, avec ma femme et nos fils !

Kestin resserra ses doigts sur le poignet d'Aldéran.

- Je te veux, toi, Aldéran. Comme une passade, soit, je le reconnais – j'admets ne vouloir de toi qu'une seule fois, pour le plaisir ! Je dois t'avoir, c'est aussi simple que ça.

- Mais, quel intérêt ? s'étonna sincèrement Aldéran.

Il finit les quelques tranches de viande rouge de son assiette, regrettant plus que jamais la parcimonie des aliments servis dans une cuisine de haute gastronomie et qui l'avait toujours laissé sur sa vraie faim.

- Je suis comme un gamin avec son jouet… Et j'ai toujours eu tous les jouets que je voulais !

- Et moi, j'ai toujours cassé les miens, depuis mon premier hochet !

Kestin éclata de rire.

- En ce cas, Aldéran Skendromme Von Arcadia El Symphony Den Noorend, c'est moi qui casserai le jouet que tu seras entre mes mains.

- D'où connais-tu la suite de mon nom ? Je ne l'utilise jamais, pas très pratique d'ailleurs.

Kestin pouffa.

- Je suis Président de l'Union ! Il est un peu bizarre ton nom complet…

- Ce n'est que la partie de mon nom, ascendance paternelle, ne put s'empêcher de glousser Aldéran. La partie reliée à ma mère est beaucoup plus longue vu qu'elle est issue des premiers colons de la planète et donc son origine est la plus pure qui soit. Le nom de mon père faisait un peu minable sur mon extrait de naissance aussi Dankest, après avoir fait rétablir l'état civil de mon père a créé ce nom. En réalité, c'est une amie Jurassienne qui l'a trouvé, mon père n'ayant effectivement aucune imagination. Elle s'est inspirée du passé de mon père pour y accoler ces références.

- Et moi, je trouve que tu te confies bien facilement…

- Tu viens de le proclamer à nouveau : tu es le Président, dès lors je sais que ce que je viens de te dire figurait déjà dans le dossier que tu as fait établir sur moi.

- En effet !

* * *

Ayvanère se redressa sur un coude, caressant doucement la joue de son époux.

- Tu vas bien, Aldie ?

- Kestin a fini sa semaine officielle… Je suis tranquille ! J'ai assuré, j'espère, ma mie.

- Tu as résisté, tu as tenu bon. Il ne pourra plus te faire aucun mal à présent, mon bel amour ! assura Ayvanère. Tu es soulagé ?

- A un point infini, ma belle. Je suis vraiment sauf ?

Ayvanère se blottit contre son mari.

- Le Président n'a plus aucune obligation professionnelle, il rentre dans le Nord pour le pèlerinage à ses origines. Tu es hors de danger et il ne pourra plus te faire le moindre mal !

- Je sais…

Aldéran eut un grand sourire.

- Nos fils peuvent profiter de leurs sorties scolaires, Alguénor de la Pension, et toi tu peux aller voir ta mère. Je suis libre et en sécurité !

- En ce cas, mon démon roux, je te laisserai dès demain. Mais, continue de veiller sur toi, mon cœur.

- Bien sûr, assura-t-il en la serrant entre ses bras.


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

Aldéran adressa un clin d'œil complice à ses équipiers et amis.

- Et voilà, il était inutile de vous ronger les sangs, Wolpar est à des milliers de kilomètres d'ici et il doit repartir du Nord d'ici quelques jours !

- Fanfaronne tant que tu veux, Aldie, tu n'en menais pas large, rétorqua Soreyn dans un éclat de rire.

La traditionnelle soirée mensuelle avait réuni ceux de l'Unité Anaconda et Jarvyl chez leur Colonel.

- Kestin a eu beau clamer haut et fort ce qu'il était ainsi que son immunité, il aurait vraiment été le dernier de crétin s'il avait réellement tenté quelque chose contre moi.

- Et Wolpar n'est pas idiot, grommela Jarvyl. Il a trop manifestement exprimé ses désirs envers toi, Colonel. Il ne te lâchera pas ainsi !

- Mais que veux-tu donc qu'il fasse ? s'étonna sincèrement Aldéran. Il ne peut pas se téléporter ici pour me sauter dessus au détour d'une allée sombre ! C'est bien le désavantage d'être un personnage aussi haut placé que lui : il ne peut pas faire un pas de côté sans que des caméras ne le suivent ainsi que des journalistes et sa horde de gardes du corps ! Promis, s'il est de notoriété publique qu'il a fait le mur, j'irai me cacher dans un trou de souris !

- Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle, protesta Jelka.

- Quoi, déjà le dessert ? s'étonna Darys alors qu'Aldéran avait prestement débarrassé assiettes et couverts pour apporter un gâteau à la meringue et aux fruits confits.

- Désolé, mais Ayvi doit revenir passer la nuit ici. Elle a posé un jour de congé demain pour, au soir, reprendre le train pour passer dix jours chez son père.

- Bref, tu nous fiches dehors ? s'amusa Darys.

- Un peu, oui… Je me rattraperai la prochaine fois.

- Tu as intérêt, menaça Soreyn en se régalant de sa part de gâteau.

- Et la prochaine fois, c'est toi qui nous reçois, rappela Yélyne.

- Je crois que ma chérie et moi allons déjà nous préparer, vous êtes un tantinet assez comparable à une bande d'envahisseurs !

- Et moi, j'ai tout juste le temps de tout ranger avant d'accueillir Ayvi et de filer ensuite à _La Bannière de la Liberté_.

- Ces amis-là doivent également se faire du souci pour toi, Aldie, il n'est que temps que tu les rassures entièrement à leur tour.

- Merci à vous et désolé que la soirée tourne court… A moins que vous ne vouliez venir aussi à _La Bannière _?

- Sans façon, ce quartier est bien trop mal famé ! Toi, tu t'y sens forcément comme un poisson dans l'eau depuis vingt ans que tu t'y promènes ! Nous, nous y ferions tâche.

- Comme vous voudrez. A demain donc, au boulot, et merci de m'avoir accordé votre dimanche soir !

Finissant par un café, ils quittèrent ensuite le duplex, croisant Ayvanère sur le pallier.

Et rassemblant ses affaires, Aldéran monta dans son tout-terrain immaculé pour se rendre au bar des anciens de l'_Arcadia_ tenu par Doc Ban.

* * *

Effectivement plutôt ravis de revoir leur ami, les Marins s'étaient réjouis des bonnes nouvelles apportées.

- Wolpar va bien rester dans le Nord pour les jours qui restent ? insista Maji.

Aldéran opina positivement de la tête.

- On l'a encore vu au téléjournal de midi, se promenant dans le parc de sa résidence familiale. Il a deux visites à assurer et ensuite il repart bien loin, et sans nul doute pour les trois ans qui restent encore à son mandat. Je vais pouvoir souffler.

- Nous aussi, assura, Ban. On s'est inquiétés pour toi.

- Vous êtes trop gentils, tous. Il serait grand temps que je sache veiller sur moi.

- Ce que tu as très bien fait, approuva Ban en lui remplissant son verre. On craignait que tu ne craques, surtout après l'impromptue visite…

- C'était bien le but de cette venue, évidemment, grinça Aldéran en se rafraîchissant de sa bière. Il a dû penser que j'allais faire dans mon froc ou me réfugier derrière un rang de policiers, mon Unité en première ligne !

- Comme si c'était ton genre ! se récrièrent, outragés, les anciens pirates, comme s'ils avaient été personnellement insultés ! Ce n'est pas celui de ta famille et cela ne le sera jamais ! Ton père peut-être fier de toi.

- Il l'est, sourit Aldéran. Et moi, je l'adore ! Il aura fallu le temps, mais je sais depuis longtemps quel être exceptionnel il est – même s'il a fui pour ne pas me voir grandir, mais je comprends, et je ne lui en veux plus. Fonder une famille, presque à son corps défendant, ça a dû lui ficher une peur de tous les diables !

- C'est peu de le dire, s'amusa le vieux médecin. C'était un espoir qu'il n'espérait plus et il ne se sentait pas à la hauteur.

- Il avait tort !

Ban essuya le comptoir devant lui.

- Un petit creux, Aldie ? Tu as vu sur le tableau, ce soir, le menu c'était pâtes aux coquillages.

- Je me suis gavé avec mes amis de l'AL-99. Mais un petit bol de coquillages à la sauce tomate et bien épicés, je veux bien les picorer !

Le visage à la barbe blanche s'éclaira d'un immense sourire et Ban se retira quelques minutes en cuisine.

Ban marmonnant de plus en plus fort dans sa barbe, Aldéran releva la tête, le bar quasiment vide, hormis moins de dix clients habitués, tous les Marins repartis chez eux.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

Le vieux médecin reposa son téléphone

- J'ai promis à une de mes clientes régulières de l'aider pour son accouchement, vu que son gynéco est en congé. Et le travail vient de commencer !

- Tu nous mets dehors et tu fermes ?

Ban fit la grimace.

- C'est surtout que j'avais autre chose de prévu ce soir !

- Tu as donné ta parole à cette femme. Et il n'y a rien de plus important que de pratiquer ton art. Vas-y !

- C'est que, c'était vraiment important… mon autre engagement.

Aldéran se leva.

- Je rentre chez moi ! Toi, vas auprès de ta patiente.

- Désolé, Aldie.

- Mais non, il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi, assura-t-il en quittant _La Bannière de la Liberté_.

* * *

Aldéran n'avait jamais aimé le quartier où Ban avait ouvert son bar, mais la mauvaise réputation de l'endroit et l'absence de patrouille de police qui n'osaient s'y aventurer avaient surtout été à l'époque les meilleures des protections pour les anciens Marins de l'_Arcadia_ !

Il longeait la déchetterie chimique quand un van le doubla avant de freiner sèchement et qu'un autre derrière l'aveuglait de ses phares. Il n'avait peut-être encore jamais été confronté à cette situation, mais il comprit aussitôt parfaitement.

« Des pirates de la route… ».

Sans avoir pu avoir un geste vers son revolver ou la radio, la portière arrière s'ouvrit et un homme armé s'assit sur la banquette, le braquant.

- Suis le van, intima ce dernier.

La porte coulissante du van avait glissé et depuis l'intérieur, deux autres hommes le menaçaient de leurs fusils et il pouvait aisément deviner les comparses dans la voiture derrière lui eux aussi en armes !

- D'accord, céda-t-il.

Le van lui fit contourner la déchetterie et s'arrêter au bord d'un grand terrain vague isolé qui servait aux dépôts clandestins au vu des monceaux de déchets divers tout partout.

- Coupe le moteur !

Aldéran se demandait encore comment tenter quelque chose, quoique seul contre au minimum sept adversaires il avait peu de chance d'en avoir une, quand violemment frappé à la nuque, il s'effondra sur le volant.


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

En revenant à lui, Aldéran comprit qu'il n'avait absolument aucune possibilité d'échapper au sort qui lui avait été réservé, et ce quel qu'il soit !

Cinq hommes armés l'encerclaient, à bonne distance, deux autres étaient plus proches et tenaient chacun entre leurs mains l'extrémité d'une corde, l'autre bout lui entourant les poignets. Qu'il aille dans une direction ou dans l'autre, il serait aussitôt ramené en arrière.

Il se redressa sur les genoux et se releva.

- C'est quoi, la suite du jeu ? grinça-t-il.

Une voiture noire, tous feux éteints se gara près des trois autres véhicules, le chauffeur en descendit et alla ouvrir la portière à son passager blond.

- Kestin…

- Je t'avais dit que je t'aurais, aboya le Président de l'Union en se dirigeant vers Aldéran. Mais cette nuit, je ne serai pas le seul à m'amuser. J'ai promis à mes acolytes qu'ils pourraient faire ce qu'ils veulent de toi, et je pense que ton cul les inspirera. Qu'ils s'amusent d'ailleurs un peu avant que je ne me serve. Allez-y, il est à vous, fatiguez-le-moi un peu avant que je ne m'occupe de lui !

Celui qui tenait le lien de son poignet droit exerça une puissante traction l'attirant à lui alors qui celui qui contrôlait la corde du gauche la laissait filer. Déséquilibré par le mouvement brutal, les entraves de ses chevilles ne lui permettant guère de se rétablir, il se heurta presque à celui qui l'avait amené à lui et se prit son poing en plein ventre.

Avant d'avoir pu reprendre son souffle, il fut cette fois tiré en arrière et frappé au bas des reins.

Et la partie ne faisait que commencer, les cinq autres comparses venant participer au lynchage.

A nouveau à genoux, les oreilles bourdonnantes, son cerveau relayant de multiples informations de douleur, saignant du nez et de la bouche, des plaies ouvertes sur presque tout le corps, Aldéran ne se sentait néanmoins pas assez désorienté que pour ne pas savoir exactement ce qui allait lui arriver.

La longueur des cordes de ses poignets avait été ramenée au minimum et les deux agresseurs le tenaient fermement par les épaules pour le maintenir au sol. La boucle d'une autre corde lui entoura la gorge, l'obligeant à redresser la tête.

- Toi et tes nœuds coulants, Kestin, tu n'as aucune imagination !

- Ce premier tueur à gages que je t'avais envoyé à l'époque n'avait effectivement rien compris à sa véritable mission. Crois bien que cette fois j'ai été particulièrement clair dans mes directives ! Et maintenant, c'est à moi ! se réjouit Kestin en faisant craquer ses phalanges. Tenez-le bien.

Et les coups se remirent à pleuvoir.

* * *

Ayant pris le lundi en jour de congé, Ayvanère s'était décidée à une grasse matinée, et tout comme elle n'avait pas entendu son mari rentrer en pleine nuit, elle demeura dans son demi sommeil, le laissa se lever et s'apprêter pour partir à l'AL-99.

Quittant le plateau des tables de travail des Unités d'Intervention, Soreyn prit l'escalier pour se rendre à mi-hauteur de la salle au plafond démesurément haut, s'approcha de Shérynale qui s'occupait du secrétariat en l'absence de Lorèze.

- Est-ce qu'Aldéran est là ? Il n'est pas venu prendre son café avec nous ce matin.

- Il est à côté, fit-elle.

Elle affichait une mine étrange mais Soreyn ne s'y attarda pas et alla frapper au montant de la porte du bureau de son Colonel qu'il ne voyait pas, les murs de verre opaques.

- Je peux te déranger, Aldie.

- Tant que ce n'est pas trop long… J'ai une migraine carabinée.

Sourire aux lèvres, Soreyn entra dans le bureau et se figea à la vue de son ami, la lèvre supérieure déchirée, l'œil gauche cerné d'une ecchymose, les mains bandées et à la façon lente dont il se déplaçait on devinait tout son corps douloureux.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? s'épouvanta-t-il. Il y a eu bagarre générale à _La Bannière_, ou quoi ? !

- Pas dedans, dehors, souffla Aldéran. C'est moins grave qu'il n'y paraît, je t'assure.

- Tu t'es fait agresser ?

- Ca me semble évident, grinça son Colonel d'ami. Ils étaient un peu trop nombreux pour moi.

- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas donné l'alerte au moment où… ? Tu as déposé plainte au moins ? s'écria Soreyn.

- Ca me sera difficile, je ne me souviens pas bien, mentit Aldéran en tournant autour de son fauteuil sans s'y asseoir. Ils ont bloqué mon véhicule, m'en ont sorti. Après c'est flou.

- Tu t'es fait soigner ?

- J'ai été dans le Dispensaire d'Urgences du quartier.

- Eux, ils peuvent introduire une plainte en ton nom - contre X, Y, Z et autant de lettres que de nécessaire – en se basant sur leur rapport médical !

- Oui, peut-être…

- C'est la loi, martela Soreyn. Tu as vraiment eu les idées retournées, si tu ne t'en souviens pas !

- On verra, soupira Aldéran. A quoi bon mobiliser une patrouille ou des Inspecteurs pour des inconnus que je ne peux décrire. Je crois qu'il y a mieux à faire que de mobiliser des Agents pour une agression gratuite.

- Et toi, tu devrais être à ton domicile, à te reposer.

- C'est le jour de congé d'Ayvi, je l'aurais gênée…

- Ne raconte donc pas n'importe quoi, tu tiens à peine ensemble ! Vas donc voir notre Doctoresse.

- Hors de question ! glapit soudain Aldéran avec véhémence. Ils se sont bien occupés de moi au Dispensaire, ils ont fait… tout ce qu'il fallait. Maintenant, à moins que ce que tu avais à me dire ne puisse attendre, laisse-moi, j'ai du travail et trop mal au crâne que pour le liquider à la vitesse habituelle.

- Comme je disais : tu n'es pas en état !

- Fiche-moi la paix et dégage ! siffla Aldéran.

Son ami sorti, il s'assit, lentement, grimaçant.

« Je sais très bien que je serais mieux au fond de mon lit, mais franchement ce n'est pas une bonne idée et je ne veux pas qu'Ayvi me voit dans cet état, je ne pourrais pas la tromper bien longtemps… Je l'appellerai tout à l'heure pour lui dire que je dois aller tous les soirs sur notre île régler quelques problèmes d'intendance. Ce n'est pas entièrement faux, sauf que c'était prévu pour le mois prochain… ».

* * *

Tout le reste de la semaine, ceux de l'AL-99 avaient vu leur Colonel se traîner comme un petit vieux, enfin pour les rares fois où ils l'avaient croisé !

Aldéran faisait l'impasse sur le pourtant immuable rituel des cafés/pâtisseries du matin, se faisait livrer son repas de midi et partait dans les derniers. Bref, il évitait délibérément tout contact avec ses Agents, et surtout ses amis.

Bien que ces derniers aient parfaitement compris que seuls de graves soucis l'avaient contraint à se replier sur lui-même, ils avaient bien été obligés de respecter ce comportement, connaissant autant ses bons côtés que les poussées exacerbées de son sale caractère quand on empiétait contre son gré dans sa vie privée et que s'ils insistaient, ils n'en tireraient pas un mot de toute façon !

Aldéran arrêta son tout-terrain sur le parking devant l'immeuble où habitait Melgon Doufert, son ancien supérieur.

Il s'annonça au parlophone et prit l'ascenseur.

- Bienvenue, Aldie.

- Je suis désolé, je viens à l'improviste…

- Nous t'accueillons toujours avec plaisir. Enfin, là je suis seul. Laured est à la plage pour tout le week-end, avec notre fille.

Melgon tressaillit violemment.

- Aldie, tu es dans un état ! Tu t'es fait attaquer ! ?

- Oui, on va dire ça…

Melgon le fit rapidement rentrer dans l'appartement et le suivit dans le Séjour, l'observant se déplacer avec raideur et souffrances. Il pâlit considérablement alors que son regard se mettait à étinceler de rage.

- Wolpar, il t'a… réalisa-t-il.

Aldéran acquiesça de la tête.

- C'est lui qui m'a fait le plus mal, et il n'était seul…


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

L'_Arcadia_ opérant sa rentrée dans l'_Oasis V_, son capitaine aperçut un autre vaisseau arrimé au quai voisin.

- Le _Devilfish_ de Ryhas, commenta Clio qui devait sourire en dépit de l'absence de bouche à son visage.

- Son vaisseau ne semble pas endommagé. Il est donc là pour souffler un peu, ajouta Albator. Je me demande depuis combien de temps il est là ?

- Une semaine, renseigna Toshiro. Les robots techniciens ont déjà procédé à la vérification de son _Devilfish_. S'il s'en tient au planning encode, il devrait partir demain ou après-demain.

- Il n'arrête pas de vagabonder, ce n'est vraiment pas drôle comme vie pour lui…

Aux mots de son ami, Clio ne put s'empêcher de pouffer.

- Là, mon vieux, je crois que tu es mal placé pour lui faire la remarquer. Errer, tu n'as fait que cela, toute ta vie !

- Oui, mais lui est encore jeune…

- Il est l'un des derniers survivants de son peuple. Ils sont moins nombreux encore que les Sylvidres et ils sont bien plus dispersés. Sans compter qu'il n'a quasiment aucune chance de trouver une femelle génétiquement compatible pour fonder sa propre famille… Toi, pirate, tu as une famille et tu continues de bourlinguer.

- Normal, les miens me fichent dehors dès que je passe trop de temps près deux ! protesta Albator avec sa mauvaise foi coutumière. Ma rose et ces gosses n'ont aucune manière !

- Toi et ta manie d'essaimer des rejetons tout partout. Tu as de la chance que tout ce petit monde ai fini par se retrouver !

- C'est vrai, admit-il avec un sourire.

- Nous sommes à l'arrêt, avertit le Grand Ordinateur. J'enclenche le programme des révisions pour nos trois semaines de halte. Allez vous détendre tous les deux, et toi voler, Corback.

- Songe à te détendre aussi les circuits, mon ami.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, j'ai plein de distractions, assura Toshiro. Et ne te pointe pas avant ces trois semaines, tu as besoin de te changer les idées, je t'interdirais l'accès à bord sinon !

- Faux frère, va !

- Laissons-le, Albator, il meurt d'envie de se retrouver seul maître de l'_Arcadia_. Et pour ma part, j'ai hâte de vérifier qu'en inaugurant l'_Oasis V_, Karémyne a rempli les entrepôts des meilleurs crus de ses vignobles !

- Et moi donc !

A l'annonce de l'arrivée de l'_Arcadia_, Ryhas Horand, Illumidas et capitaine du _Devilfish_ était venu accueillir l'humain et la Jurassienne.

- Je n'avais pas oublié votre invitation, capitaine, sourit Ryhas après l'échange d'une solide poignée de mains.

- Et moi, je suis heureux que vous l'ayez acceptée ! Avec l'_Oasis IV_ et uniquement trois quais, la dernière fois, le _Light_ et le _Karyu_ rentrés, j'avais dû vous laisser dehors. Maintenant, ma femme a créé quatre quais, poursuivit le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_. Il n'y a que le _Dolvidras_ de la Reine des Sylvidres qui sera toujours trop grand que pour accéder à l'intérieur d'une Oasis. Laissez le temps à Clio et moi de prendre nos aises et nous nous retrouverons près du lac.

- Je vous attends à la villa… Au fait, Clio, les crus du vignoble Skendromme sont divins !

A cette agréable perspective, la Jurassienne s'illumina.

* * *

Deux jours après l'arrivée à l'_Oasis V_, Albator s'ennuyait, pourtant appréciant que Ryhas ait prolongé son propre séjour, et il ne témoignait rien de son désœuvrement pour que Clio profite de l'escale.

La détente au bord du lac, sur le ponton de la villa, était pourtant agréable, le temps artificiel doux et sur les écrans transparents entourant les fauteuils, il pouvait suivre les rapports de révisions de son vaisseau envoyés en direct par Toshiro.

Clio le resservit d'un vin blanc très frais et fruité.

- Si tu le décides, nous repartirons plus tôt, glissa-t-elle avec sa prescience habituelle.

- Non, j'ai dit que nous resterions trois semaines et c'est ce que nous ferons !

- Si je peux rester, ça m'irait, glissa Ryhas. Ca me plairait que nous volions ensemble, si vous n'y voyez aucun inconvénient, Albator ?

- Pas le moindre, assura le pirate à la chevelure de neige. Nous sommes à une semaine et demi de Koralle, la planète-capitale de l'Union, ce n'est pas bon pour quelqu'un arborant un drapeau pirate et je volerai donc sous bouclier occulteur.

- Albator, en passant en revue les caméras de Ragel, par mots-clés, je suis tombé un enregistrement, les interrompit Toshiro.

- Quel enregistrement ?

- Je voudrais tellement que vous ne le voyiez pas… Mais il le faut…

- Quel enregistrement ? insista Albator. Ce qui se passe dans les rues de Ragel ne m'intéresse pas, mais toi je comprends que tu veuilles tromper ton ennui quand nous sommes en escale.

- Je l'envoie sur l'écran 3. Je suis désolé…

Surpris, et inquiets à présent, les trois amis portèrent leur regard vers l'écran.

_ Le premier passage à tabac, qui n'avait déjà laissé aucune chance de se défendre à Aldéran, avait mis les nerfs de son père de la Jurassienne et de l'Illumidas à rude épreuve._

_ Mais de voir le Président de l'Union Galactique rentrer dans le guet-apens, les paniqua réellement, sachant exactement ce qui allait se passer, ne voulant pas le voir mais ne pouvant non plus détacher les yeux de l'écran._

_ Kestin Wolpar s'était bien défoulé sur le prisonnier entravé mais avait bien veillé à ce qu'il ne tourne pas de l'œil._

_ L'homme le plus puissant de l'Union avait semblé apprécier le sang sur ses doigts, le sien et celui de sa victime puis il l'avait faite traîner jusqu'à un amoncellement de sièges de voiture éventrés, les armatures tordues, mais c'était encore ce qu'il y avait de plus confortable dans le coin. Et il s'était dégrafé._

Le petit robot nettoyeur s'était glissé entre Albator et Clio, faisant disparaître ce qu'il avait rendu de son estomac dans le couloir.

- Déjà que Wolpar l'ait massacré et violé plusieurs fois, mais le voir le livrer à ses comparses était plus que je ne pouvais en supporter.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser fit doucement son amie, une main apaisante sur son épaule. Peu auraient pu endurer ce visionnage… Mes estomacs se sont vidés l'un dans l'autre, mais je peux t'assurer que je suis dans le même état que toi et Ryhas est plus vert que jamais.

- Toshiro, envoie la fin de l'enregistrement, je te prie.

- Tu es sûr de vouloir…

- Oui, fit le pirate à la chevelure de neige en revenant dans le salon.

_ Ses agresseurs repartis depuis un bon moment, ayant fini par recouvrer ses esprits, Aldéran avait mis de longues minutes à rejoindre son tout-terrain, s'était hissé non sans difficultés sur le siège conducteur._

_ Le véhicule avait quitté le terrain vague, à faible vitesse et en zigzaguant sur la route et était sorti du champ des caméras._

- Cet enregistrement date du 16 du mois dernier. Mais où était Ban ? souffla Albator d'une voix blanche.

- Pourquoi Ban ? fit Ryhas.

- J'avais demandé aux Marins de se relayer. Ce soir-là, c'était au tour de Doc de s'assurer qu'Aldie rentrait sans souci chez lui après une soirée à _La Bannière_… Doc a dû avoir un empêchement, et ça a été tragique pour Aldie !

- Je pense aussi que Wolpar et sa bande ont dû guetter Aldéran dans chacun de ses déplacements et trouver l'occasion inespérée ! remarqua Clio. Cette agression est abominable !

- Mais pourquoi personne ne m'a prévenu ! ? se lamenta Albator en marchant de long en large sur le ponton, le cœur aussi retourné que son estomac par le film des tortures de son fils balafré, mais ce fut un autre sentiment qui finit par l'emporter. Toshiro, prépare l'_Arcadia_ au décollage ! hurla-t-il.

- Mais, pourquoi ? fit le Grand Ordinateur.

- Quelles sont tes intentions ? s'alarma la Jurassienne.

- Je vais aller faire la peau à cette ordure ! rugit-il.

- Albator, c'est le Président de l'Union ! rappela Toshiro, de l'affolement dans la voix.

- C'est un monstre criminel ! rétorqua sèchement le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_. Il a monté cette atroce agression contre Aldéran, il a sauvagement abusé de lui, et ses complices après lui. Il s'en est sorti une fois. Je me charge de lui à présent !

- Mais, tu ne peux pas l'assassiner, s'étrangla encore Clio.

- Je vais me gêner.

- Comment allez-vous faire ? questionna Ryhas.

- Je vais attendre son convoi lorsqu'il arrivera et je le dégommerai !

- Pas idiot ça, murmura le capitaine du _Devilfish_. Si vous demeurez sous bouclier d'invisibilité, personne ne verra rien venir et vous l'aurez du premier coup. Mais…

- Mais, quoi ? aboya Albator.

- Vous serez immédiatement soupçonné ! Et ils n'auront aucune pitié pour la légitimité de vos raisons ou de votre âge.

- Je m'en fiche. Je ferai juste ce que j'ai à faire !

- Non… C'est moi qui le ferai, déclara alors posément Ryhas. Mais, d'abord, prenez des nouvelles de votre fils – moi aussi, je ne comprends pas pourquoi personne ne vous a averti que…

Albator s'assombrit à l'extrême.

- Si Aldie a tenté de dissimuler ce qui lui était arrivé, sachant Wolpar intouchable, il est possible que personne ne sache ! Mon pauvre petit garçon, ça n'avait donc pas suffit qu'on abuse de toi dans son tendre âge ? !

Ryhas ouvrit des yeux ronds mais ne dit rien.


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

- J'ai apporté les croissants ! lança Soreyn en rejoignant sa table de travail.

- Et Jelka a déjà amené nos cafés, renseigna Darys.

- Je vais porter sa pâtisserie à Aldie.

- Il ne viendra pas, fit Jarvyl. Il m'a téléphoné pour dire qu'il prenait sa journée.

- Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui se passe avec lui ? se récria le Capitaine de l'Unité Anaconda. D'ordinaire il finit toujours par nous dire, même à demi mots, ce qui le tracasse, soit il nous envoie paître avec ordre de ne plus l'importuner ! Là, il est présent et absent à la fois.

- Ce n'était qu'une agression, protesta encore Jarvyl avec des signes d'incompréhension. Violente et gratuite, mais il s'en est sorti. Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui le tourmente ainsi et l'empêche de s'en remettre…

- Forcément ce qu'il ne nous a pas dit de cette attaque, énonça Jelka avec bon sens.

- Il a été trop vague, ça ne lui ressemble absolument pas, marmonna Yélyne.

- Au contraire, c'est lui tout craché ! rectifia Soreyn. Et plus c'est grave plus il va se replier sur lui-même. Mais je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi éteint. Il va mal si même se noyer dans le boulot ne le soulage pas de ses tourments.

- Et aller jusqu'à ne pas venir au travail… ajouta Jarvyl. Je sais qu'il n'a pas à me donner de raison particulière, c'est notre Colonel, mais il a quand même le plus souvent argué un motif personnel, là rien du tout… Je tâcherai d'éclaircir un peu ça demain avec lui.

- Oui, s'il te plaît, pria Soreyn. Et fais-le parler !

- Et qui va se faire rétamer la tronche ?

- Plus que possible !

- Rigolez, les potes, ce ne sera pas votre tronche ! objecta Jarvyl, la mine un peu déconfite.

Cela avait pourtant été avec la ferme intention d'aller au Bureau qu'Aldéran s'était levé avant que la radio du réveil ne se mette en route pour le premier bulletin info du matin.

* * *

A trois jours du retour des siens, il s'était apprêté, se contentant de quelques tronçons de viande grillés sur le coin de la plaque de la cuisinière tout en buvant un café du plus fort qu'il avait pu le faire.

Mais, au moment de partir, il avait considéré avec indifférence son sac à dos ainsi que sa plaque et arme de service.

- Je ne peux pas y aller… Je ne peux pas…

Et il avait juste claqué la porte derrière lui après avoir passé un appel téléphonique.

Après tout, il avait bel et bien un rendez-vous !

Au Dispensaire des Urgences, le docteur Ruk Lemgore avait examiné et apporté ses soins à son patient.

- Tout est en bonne voie de guérison, M. Skendromme, assura-t-il. Vous avez scrupuleusement suivi mes prescriptions, c'est assez normal. J'aimerais avoir des malades aussi obéissants que vous !

- Il faut faire ce qu'il faut…

- Mais ça ne suffit pas, remarqua le médecin chauve, taillé en armoire à glace, culturiste, et qui était loin de faire ses soixante ans.

- Vous voulez changer mon traitement ? s'enquit Aldéran en se rhabillant.

- Je veux vous conseiller de vous tourner vers une assistance… spécialisée, je dirais.

- Une fois que j'aurai moins à faire. Et puis, d'expérience, je sais que ça ne sert pas à grand-chose… Merci, docteur.

- Revenez dans une semaine, M. Skendromme. Ce devrait être la dernière consultation, médicalement et physiquement parlant.

- Je comprends. Au fait, ce Dispensaire est pour les nécessiteux, nombreux, du quartier, pourquoi avoir accepté de poursuivre vos soins après avoir compris aisément que je n'étais pas l'un d'entre eux ?

- La première nuit, j'ai agi en médecin, j'ai réparé au mieux les dommages d'une terrible agression. Ensuite, comme vous ne vouliez pas que ça se sache, bien que je désapprouve encore aujourd'hui totalement, j'ai effectué votre suivi, c'était bien la moindre des choses !

- Que voudrez-vous, en échange ?

- Mais rien du tout ! glapit Ruk, sincèrement choqué. J'ai fait mon devoir. Comme vous, vous faites le vôtre tout au long de l'année, Colonel.

- Vous savez donc parfaitement qui je suis… ?

- Ma femme et mes filles sont des fidèles des revues à potins. Vous les avez bien amusées, il y a quelques années, avec cette histoire sur votre naissance. Et puis, les événements organisés par votre frère cadet, pour les chantiers navals, font l'objet de reportages réguliers. Vous, et celui qui était alors le Sénateur Wolpar, avez fait guerre contre un fléau de drogue, il y a quelques années, et ça aussi a fait la Une !

- Merci pour votre discrétion.

- C'est mon métier à moi aussi. Prenez soin de vous, M. Skendromme.

- Promis.

Le docteur Ruk Lemgore raccompagna Aldéran jusqu'au parking du Dispensaire, où une camionnette venait de se ranger.

- Je suis venu t'apporter des plateaux-repas, jeta une voix bien connue.

- Ban…

- Aldie, que fais-tu ici… et dans cet état… ?

**6.**

Doc Ban avait ramené à _La Bannière de la Liberté_ un Aldéran qui semblait incapable de la moindre initiative, appréciant pour une des rares fois de sa vie qu'on prenne sa vie en mains !

- Aldie, vu l'état de guérison de tes plaies, cela remonte à bien des jours… A la nuit où tu es parti ? Je me trompe ?

Aldéran grimaça sans répondre, entré dans la salle vide du bar.

- Tu apportes des plateaux-repas au Dispensaire ?

- Bien sûr, je ne vais pas laisser cette nourriture se perdre ! Et toi, ne détourne pas la conversation ! Tu as été blessé, sérieusement. Et s'il s'agit bien de la nuit à laquelle je pense, je n'étais pas là pour te protéger !

- Comment cela ?

- Ton père nous avait priés de… J'ai failli…

- Tu avais cette femme à aider. S'il lui était arrivé quoi que ce soit, à elle ou à son bébé… Je suis passé par là, je connais cette souffrance.

- Ses bébés, Aldie, ils étaient trois ! Oui, quand on n'a pas les moyens de faire suivre sa grossesse, il y a des surprises. Mais tout s'est bien passé ! Il n'en est pas de même pour toi ! Tu as été agressé… Ils ne t'ont pas pris ton tout-terrain pourtant avec l'argent c'était le plus simple à rentabiliser !

- Ce n'était pas pour le fric… céda, bien trop facilement Aldéran, s'étant laissé tomber sur une chaise, fébrile et blême. C'était, on va dire, personnel…

Maji revenant du Cellier où il avait rangé l'arrivage de bouteilles, il s'était arrêté à mi-chemin des escaliers, ne voyant personne mais identifiant parfaitement les voix.

- Ban… Aldie… ?

L'ancien Ingénieur des Salles des Machines de l'_Arcadia_ savait qu'il aurait dû manifester sa présence, mais il ne bougea plus, redoutant également ce qu'il risquait d'entendre comme confidences.

- Mais, si j'envisage le pire, Aldéran… C'est impossible ! Nous avons tous vu Wolpar dans le parc de sa résidence du Nord ! Même en jet, il lui aurait fallu des heures pour…

- L'un des sosies pour ses déplacements, j'imagine, soupira la voix épuisée d'Aldéran. Même pour les visites prévues à son planning, de loin, un sosie pouvait donner l'illusion, alors que Wolpar était déjà dans la galactopole… Il devait être là depuis un moment, sa bande devait guetter, car ils me sont direct tombés sur le poil…

- Aldie, ils n'ont pas fait que te tabasser ? ! s'affola Ban qui avait compris depuis quelques instants. Aldie, Wolpar ne t'a pas fait ça ! ?

- Tu peux le dire, Ban, souffla Aldéran au timbre faible et incertain. Il m'a violé, sauvagement, et ses copains avec lui… J'ai essayé de m'en sortir, mais je n'en peux plus… Je ne sais plus où j'en suis, quoi faire… Et Wolpar est reparti pour chez lui, tranquille, comme l'autre fois ! Ce qui signifie que même de là, il peut rêver à d'autres plans malsains et barbares, que je n'aurai jamais la paix… Songer à cela, je ne peux le gérer !

- Je devine aisément… Pauvre gamin, que puis-je donc faire ou dire… ?

- Rien, comme tout le monde. Je voudrais juste ressembler à quelque chose quand ma femme et mes gamins reviendront… Tu peux me requinquer, au moins en façade ?

- Tu viens si tard, Aldie, et tu es tellement loin… Vas te reposer à ton studio sous le toit. Ce soir, une ambiance décontractée, normale, devrait te faire du bien.

- J'espère, Doc. Si seulement je pouvais buter ce malade !

- Et tu finirais en taule…

Ban eut soudain une expression figée et froide sur le visage.

- File-moi une arme et je te rends justice !

- Non, Doc, pas toi… Tu es médecin !

- Je suis ton ami, et je suis un pirate. Je suis prêt à tout !

* * *

De retour chez lui, passé par l'entrée de service, Maji avait utilisé depuis son ordinateur la ligne directe avec son ancien capitaine.

- Aldie, il a des ennuis, je crois… Vous devriez l'appeler, s'il vous plaît.

- Je sais exactement ce que sont les soucis de mon fils. Je m'en occupe. Laisse-le tranquille, Maji, il lui faut de la tranquillité pour le moment. J'espère lui apporter une bonne nouvelle, sous peu. Ban et toi, occupez-vous de lui et, cette fois, ne le lâchez plus.

- Nous ne l'abandonnerons plus, promis.

- J'espère bien !

- Est-ce que Wolpar risque de re… ? s'enquit Maji, pâle et affolé.

- Non, il ne fera plus rien à Aldéran !

- Soyez prudent, capitaine.

* * *

Le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ posa un verre de red bourbon devant Ryhas et s'assit, le sien à la main, dans la tranquillité de son appartement du château arrière.

- Je proteste, c'est à moi de le faire, Ryhas ! C'est à mon fils que…

- Et Aldéran est mon ami le plus cher, le seul ami que j'aie, en réalité – enfin, celui à qui je confierais ma vie et non quelques secrets. Je suis un Illumidas, capitaine Albator.

- Oui, je sais. Pourquoi risqueriez-vous moins que moi en assassinant Kestin Wolpar ?

- Pour une simple raison : je suis un Illumidas et je n'ai aucun statut légale, je n'existe pas ! Les miens sont réduits à quelques milliers d'unités, tout au plus deux ou trois millions et nous n'avons plus ni moyens ni armée. Nous allons nous éteindre. Je suis le plus jeune qui soit et je n'aurai pas de descendance. Mais, l'essentiel est que n'existant pas, je peux tout me permettre ! Si j'abats le convoi présidentiel, sur quelles bases pourrait-on bien m'arrêter ou me juger ? Et puis, je n'ai rien à perdre, sinon tout donner pour mes amis, la famille qu'il me reste, sans vouloir vous offenser, capitaine.

- Aldéran apprécierait le cadeau. Là, il n'est pas trop en état, nous avons à faire vite pour qu'il puisse se reprendre, se sachant en sécurité.

- Nous sommes en vue de Koralle, annonça Toshiro. Le convoi présidentiel ne va plus tarder.

Le capitaine du _Devilfish_ se leva.

- J'y vais et je le dégomme.

- Merci, Ryhas.

Ryhas eut un doigt de mise en garde à l'adresse de son interlocuteur.

- Et ne vous avisez pas de vous en mêler, je sais exactement ce que j'ai à faire, et je le fais pour Aldie.

- A vos ordres, Ryhas, fit Albator, sans la moindre ironie. S'ils vous prennent, vous serez bon pour la peine capitale. Sans statut pour vous, ce sont eux qui ont tous les droits !

- Je sais !

Le pirate à la chevelure de neige tira alors son gravity saber pour en saluer celui qui allait à une mort certaine.


	6. Chapter 6

**7.**

- J'ai apporté les croissants ! lança Yélyne en rejoignant sa table de travail.

- Et Aldéran a déjà amené nos cafés, renseigna Jarvyl.

Yélyne ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un tressaillement, et un regard interrogatifs vers ses équipiers et amis qui du regard lui firent comprendre qu'il ne fallait surtout pas poser la moindre question.

A sa place habituelle, le siège visiteur face au bureau de Soreyn, Aldéran semblait plutôt de bonne humeur, détendu, pourtant il y avait quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'appréhension dans ses prunelles bleu marine.

- Ca fait plaisir, commenta Yélyne de façon neutre en lui proposant son sachet de pâtisseries.

- J'ai été un peu occupé ces derniers temps. Vous n'avez aucune idée de la montagne de paperasses que vous m'occasionnez.

- Oh, pauvre Aldie, gloussa Soreyn. Désolé, on ne te plaindra pas.

- Je m'en doutais, vous n'avez aucune pitié.

- On a un bon exemple, s'amusa Jelka. Plus le temps passe, moins tu nous passes quoi que ce soit !

- Normal, il faut que le Bureau conserve son niveau de « rendement ». J'ai des comptes à rendre à la hiérarchie, moi.

- Pauvre petit rouquin, insista Jarvyl.

Aldéran haussa légèrement les épaules, finissant son café. Il se leva, attrapant son sac à dos.

- Quoi, on te fait fuir ? remarqua Darys.

- Ne te réjouis, on va rapidement se revoir !

La mine perplexe, ceux de l'Unité Anaconda et Jarvyl le suivirent des yeux alors qu'il prenait l'ascenseur jusqu'à l'étage de son bureau.

- Heu, c'est moi qui au du mal à suivre, ou il est vraiment bizarre ? murmura enfin Soreyn. Il nous a fui comme la peste quasi, on donnait l'impression de l'ennuyer prodigieusement quand on montait le voir avec le risque de valser tout bonnement par la fenêtre. Et là, il donne l'impression d'avoir vidé un flacon d'euphorisants !

- J'espère que ce n'est pas le cas, gronda Jarvyl.

Soreyn secoua négativement la tête.

- Il a déjà suivi un sevrage pour addiction et overdose médicamenteuse, je doute qu'il ait envie de repasser par là, glissa Jelka. Mais ces sautes d'humeur ne me disent effectivement rien de bon ! Enfin, le retour d'Ayvi et des gamins devrait lui rendre son équilibre.

- Aldie n'est pas en sucre, assura encore Soreyn. Il a vraiment fallu quelque chose de grave pour le déstabiliser à ce point…

Aldéran avait allumé ses ordinateurs, avait disposé les piles sur son bureau dans l'ordre dans lequel il devrait les traiter et avait pris connaissance des fichiers dans ses messageries professionnelle et privée.

- Tu t'es envolée avec ton Docrass, Sylvarande… Querelle d'ego entre Synomarielle et toi, ça risque de barder dans les étoiles sous peu ! Quelles que soient les prétentions de Synomarielle, pour moi c'est toi soeurette qui est la seule et unique Reine des Sylvidres, sourit-il.

Mais l'information suivante, sur sa messagerie professionnelle lui fit froid dans le dos.

Un peu surpris de la rapidité du retour de leur Colonel sur le plateau, Soreyn et Jarvyl se levèrent sur un signe de ce dernier.

- Oui, Aldéran ?

- Nous partons pour le Nord, à la résidence de Wolpar.

- Heu, il en est parti depuis presque trois semaines à présent…

- Et alors ? Est-ce que j'ai perdu du temps à poser des questions à l'auteur du message ? ! On y va, un jet des Polices nous attend.

- Hé bien, on ne pensait quand même pas te revoir si tôt, fit Darys alors qu'il était évident que la raison du départ ne devait pas prêter à rire !

Aldéran le foudroya alors du regard.

- Je ne viens pas de grand matin, vous râlez. Je viens, ça ne suffit pas encore ! aboya-t-il. Vous êtes insupportables !

Tournant les talons, sans s'assurer que Soreyn et Jarvyl le suivaient, Aldéran se dirigea vers les ascenseurs.

« Je crains de ne deviner la raison de cet appel. J'espère néanmoins me tromper… ».

* * *

Sur la piste de l'aéroport des lignes intérieures de Numkir, la plus grande galactopole du Nord, Aldéran, Soreyn et Jarvyl avaient alors embarqué dans un hélicoptère qui les avait déposés dans le parc même de la résidence personnelle du Président de l'Union Galactique.

Deux Inspectrices les accueillirent, saluant militairement le Colonel du SIGiP.

- Désolées de vous avoir imposé ce voyage, mais ce n'était pas vraiment descriptible… Et vous avez eu par le passé et plus récemment, contact avec le Président Wolpar.

- On va dire ça, marmonna Aldéran. Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Le corps a été découvert dans l'un des chalets de chasse, ce qui explique le temps écoulé. On vient de le ramener. On aurait aimé votre avis, vous qui connaissez le Président Wolpar.

- Le connaître, c'est beaucoup dire, mais si je peux être utile.

Rentrant dans la démesurée villa, ils se dirigèrent vers une bibliothèque.

Une civière s'y trouvait et un sac noir de légiste indiquait clairement la présence d'un cadavre.

- Vous avez de la chance, reprit l'une des deux Inspectrices. Le sac retient les odeurs. Deux de nos agents ont tourné de l'œil avant qu'on ne l'emballe…

- Qui est-ce ? questionna Jarvyl alors que son Colonel gardait le silence.

- On doit l'identifier, ça va être ardu vu l'état de décomposition et les sévices infligés anté mortem. A première c'est un garçon roux d'une vingtaine d'années. Voici les clichés pris sur la scène de tortures et de crime.

Et bien qu'ayant le cœur bien accroché après toutes les années de service, les trois hommes de l'AL-99 durent fait appel à toute leur maîtrise pour passer en revue les photos du corps mutilé, raidi dans une terrible position de souffrances et de mort.

- Est-il envisageable que le Président Wolpar ait pu être au courant, ait cautionné un tel meurtre sur son domaine ?

- Il est personnellement au dessus de tous soupçons. Voilà ce que je puis vous dire, Inspectrice, déclara Aldéran après un moment de silence, tous les regards braqués sur lui. Il est possible qu'il ait eu une relation avec ce gamin. Mais il n'est pas responsable de ce qui a pu lui arriver après. Dans les crimes de mœurs, tous les scénarios peuvent exister.

Les deux Inspectrices s'éloignèrent.

- Tu fais bien peu de cas de ce jeune rouquin, remarqua Soreyn.

- Il a payé de sa vie les penchants de Wolpar, que ce soit Wolpar qui l'ait mis dans cet état ou qu'on soit passé après lui, ajouta Jarvyl.

- Tu es bien insensible, fit encore Soreyn.

- Valait mieux lui que moi ! jeta alors froidement Aldéran, à la stupéfaction de ses deux amis qui le fixèrent, scandalisés.

- Aldie !

- Quoi « Aldie » ? ! siffla-t-il. Les goûts de Wolpar ne sont officieusement un secret pour personne, même si tout le monde les nie officiellement ! Il a passé trois semaines ici, il n'allait quand même par faire abstinence. Et, pour une fois, il n'avait pas la possibilité de se défouler sur votre attrape-poisse attitré… Quoi, vous auriez préféré que ce soit moi dans ce sac ?

- Bien sûr que non ! protestèrent ses amis, mais la mine toujours choquée par ses derniers propos.

- L'enquête va suivre son cours, nous serons informés des développements, elle va forcément finir en impasse et être enterrée… Rentrons à RadCity, nous n'avons vraiment plus rien à faire ici.

- On ne peut rien faire pour ce gosse ? insista Soreyn.

- Sa famille… ? ajouta Jarvyl.

- Ben quoi, ce n'est plus que de la viande froide, c'est à la police d'ici de se charger du reste. Nous n'avions été prévenus qu'au vu de nos liens, un peu, privilégiés avec Wolpar. Ca ne nous regarde plus, et ça ne m'intéresse pas !

- Je vais quand même demander les coordonnées de la famille du gosse, décida Jarvyl.

- En ce cas, je vous attends à l'hélicoptère.

Aldéran sortit rapidement de la villa, tourna au premier angle, hors de vue, et vida le contenu de son estomac dans les bosquets.


	7. Chapter 7

**8.**

Sous bouclier d'invisibilité, en sus en vol stationnaire dans la face cachée d'une lune, Ryhas et son _Devilfish_ attendaient patiemment que, en vue de Koralle – la planète-capitale de l'Union Galactique, le convoi présidentiel sorte de son saut spatio-temporel.

Les canons étaient tous chargés et au vu de la densité du trafic galactique, de la zone de sécurité délimitée par trois cuirassés de guerre de type Wird, ils ne laisseraient aucune chance à leur cible !

L'espace parut alors trembloter et les six cargos d'escorte ainsi que le cuirassé présidentiels apparurent.

- Visez les quatre vaisseaux qui projettent le bouclier autour du cuirassé de Wolpar, ordonna l'Illumidas. Ensuite, feu à volonté sur ce dernier !

Prêt, ce fut comme à l'entraînement, ou au tir à pipes, que les missiles du _Devilfish_ atteignirent leur cible. Ils criblaient encore le cuirassé en perdition, les deux cargos survivants de l'escorte se portant à sa rescousse, que les trois Wirds se dirigeaient droit vers l'invisible assaillant.

- Ils sont plus rapides que prévu ! glapit le préposé radar. Et ils nous ont triangulés en quelques instants.

- Nous sommes verrouillés à leurs tirs ! ajouta le préposé aux armes.

- Ca va chauffer, grinça Ryhas. Il faut achever le cuirassé présidentiel en priorité !

Venus de derrière le _Devilfish_, des tirs passèrent à ses bâbord et tribord pour frapper les Wirds.

- Albator, je vous avais dit de ne pas vous en mêler !

- Dégagez vite de là ! aboya la voix du capitaine de l'_Arcadia_, aussi invisible que le vaisseau Illumidas. Vous n'avez que le temps d'effectuer votre saut, les frappes suivantes ne vous rateront pas. Je vous couvre !

- Je dois achever le cuirassé présidentiel, rugit Ryhas. Levez le bouclier occulteur, on fonce droit sur lui !

- Ne faites pas ça ! pria encore Albator.

- Fichez le camp, commanda Ryhas. Vous avez encore le temps, ils ne vous ont ni localisé ni identifié.

- Rejoignez-moi vite, conclut Albator.

Révélant sa silhouette de vaisseau aux allures de raie manta, le _Devilfish_ fonça sur le cuirassé présidentiel qui ne donnait plus guère de signes de vie, complètement éventré, s'écrasant sur lui-même et ravagé par les explosions.

- Je ne détecte plus aucun signe de vie à bord, annonça le préposé Illumidas aux communications, et aucune navette de sauvetage n'a pu se décrocher de son berceau.

- J'ai réussi, Aldie, murmura Ryhas, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Ce sadique pervers ne te fera plus jamais le moindre mal !

Cerné par les trois Wirds, pris dans un filet magnétique, le _Devilfish_ ne put que couper ses moteurs et se rendre.

* * *

Une panne des serveurs de l'AL-99 ayant rendu tout travail sur ordinateurs impossible, ou alors à très lente vitesse, son Colonel l'avait mis en équipes de veille et la plupart des agents étaient rentrés chez eux, toute Intervention impraticable sans les communications.

Aldéran s'était alors rendu à _La Bannière de la Liberté_ dont c'était le jour de fermeture hebdomadaire.

- Dr Lumgore, fit-il en y retrouvant le médecin du Dispensaire qui partageait une carafe de thé glacé avec son confrère à la barbe blanche.

Il passa derrière le comptoir pour prendre un verre et se joignit à eux.

Ruk Lumgore se lança alors.

- Je ne sais pas si ça relève du secret, donc vous ne me répondrez peut-être pas, Colonel. Mais ce corps retrouvé hier à la villa du Président Wolpar, est-ce que c'est lui… ?

- Je ne m'occupe pas de l'enquête, ainsi que personne à l'AL-99, donc il n'y a rien à cacher puisque surtout on ne m'a rien communiqué. Je ne suis pas objectif, mais il est évident que c'est « l'œuvre » de Wolpar, il y a quasiment sa signature !

- Laisse-moi deviner, grinça Ban : on ne lui posera même pas une question ?

- Evidemment… Le gamin a beau avoir été éviscéré par des instruments de chasseur, et Wolpar avoir les murs de son hall envahis par les trophées, on ne le dérangera pas à ce sujet. Il a dû, comme à son habitude, engager un prostitué de Numkir. Si nous n'avons pu quoi que ce soit contre le Sénateur puis le Président, ce n'est pas la famille de ce gamin qui… Il n'y a rien à faire, c'est ainsi, il faut parfois s'incliner.

Le regard de Ban passant par-dessus son épaule et se fixant sur l'écran de télévision au mur, Aldéran se retourna sur sa chaise, la retransmission de la course hippique interrompue par un flash spécial d'information.

La porte-parole rousse du Service de Communications présidentiel apparut dans la salle des médias, entourée par deux drapeaux en berne.

- Le Président de l'Union Galactique Kestin Wolpar a été victime d'un attentat à son retour de vacances. Il est mort dans la destruction de son cuirassé canardé par un vaisseau de type inconnu…

Aldéran avait distraitement écouté la suite de l'annonce, ne la réalisant pas vraiment, l'ayant sans doute rêvée entre deux insomnies mais n'ayant jamais songé qu'elle soit vraie !

Le regard d'Aldéran se dilata d'horreur quand sur les images des enregistrements des Wirds il reconnut la silhouette familière du _Delvfish_ que l'on escortait, prisonnier, jusqu'à une base militaire de la Flotte !

- Ryhas, pourquoi as-tu… ? Est-ce que tu es au courant… ? Non, comment donc aurais-tu pu l'être ? !

* * *

- Un appel d'Aldéran, avertit le Grand Ordinateur de l'_Arcadia_.

- Tu veux que je te laisse avec lui ? proposa Clio.

- Reste hors champ, dans un premier temps. Mais, il n'y a rien de secret entre nous tous, depuis longtemps, Clio. Aldéran est encore loin de connaître le fond de la situation… Est-ce que je dois lui dire, pour les enregistrements captés par Toshiro ?

- Vaut mieux pas… Mais attends plutôt de savoir ce qu'il veut te dire.

- Ouvre le canal de communication, Toshy, pria le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_. Aldie.

- Papa, tu as forcément entendu : pour Ryhas ? fit Aldéran d'une voix un peu tremblante.

- Oui.

- Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? ! glapit Aldéran. Ne me dis pas que Ryhas avait quelque chose contre le Président de l'Union ? Quelle raison pouvait-il avoir pour commettre un tel crime ?

- Ryhas avait sûrement ses motivations, crois-moi, assura Albator. Il n'a pas à tout nous raconter…

- Ne me raconte pas n'importe quoi ! siffla Aldéran. Il y avait un vaisseau en appui du _Devilfish_, qui a tenté de freiner l'approcher des Wirds qui venaient s'assurer de lui. Des tirs sous le ventre et par les flancs, c'est l'une de tes multiples tactiques enregistrées dans le clone mémoriel de mon Toshiro. Tu étais là… Et tu n'es pas resté, tu l'as abandonné.

- Ryhas voulait cette action, ce combat. J'ai dû m'incliner devant ses désirs.

- Papa, ils vont l'exécuter pour ce crime !

- Il ne l'ignore pas.

- Que peut-on faire pour l'aider ?

- Ryhas ne veut surtout pas que vous interveniez, jeta alors Clio. Il ne faut surtout pas que vous vous en mêliez… Il n'y a d'ailleurs rien qui puisse être fait pour le sauver. Ryhas avait un compte personnel avec Wolpar, c'était sa liberté d'agir et de supporter les conséquences de ses actes.

- Mais pourquoi ? insista Aldéran qui avait pourtant parfaitement compris se heurter à un mur, deux murs même.

Il tenta alors le tout pour le tout – soit il ne surprendrait pas son père et la Jurassienne, soit il leur ferait un mal infini !

- Est-ce que c'est à cause de moi ? demanda-t-il simplement.

Son père et Clio échangèrent un regard.

- Oui, répondit Albator. Nous trois n'ignorons pas ce que Wolpar et ses complices t'ont fait.

Aldéran gémit, désolé au possible des tragédies qui l'entouraient.


	8. Chapter 8

**9.**

Soreyn fit la grimace, avec un regard aussi noir que l'étaient les vitres du bureau de son Colonel.

- Reprendre deux fois nos bonnes habitudes, c'était trop en demander ? grinça-t-il.

- Il n'était peut-être pas d'humeur ? hasarda Jelka.

- Cela fait un bon moment qu'il n'est pas d'humeur, ça commence à bien faire, et il n'a pas à passer ses nerfs sur nous ! grogna Darys. Ce n'est pas parce mon rapport d'activités avait vingt-quatre heures de retard qu'il devait m'en coller un ! Ou alors il fallait m'en coller un à chaque retard et non après des années où ça ne le gênait pas plus que ça !

- Il t'a fait signer ce rapport, il ne l'a pas envoyé, releva Jelka.

- Comment le sais-tu ? sursauta Yélyne.

- Yélyne, je supervise les Communications de l'AL-99, autant audio que messages entrant et sortant. Et je n'ai juste pas vu de fichier au nom de Darys envoyé par l'ordi professionnel d'Aldéran.

- Tu le surveilles ? tiquèrent les membres de l'Unité Anaconda et Jarvyl.

- Non, c'est juste que lorsque vos noms apparaissent, il y a un bref arrêt dans le défilement, j'ai conçu le programme quand on était encore jeunes et qu'on risquait justement de dépasser les délais de temps impartis. Le programme tourne toujours, je l'avais d'ailleurs un peu oublié. L'un de vous l'a vu arriver ?

Jarvyl leva la main.

- Je crois qu'il a eu son compte de mauvaises nouvelles depuis hier : il avait une mine de déterré.

- Forcément s'il ne dort et ne mange presque rien ? Ce ne sont pas les boissons énergisantes et les compléments alimentaires de substitution qui le feront tenir. Il ne les vomit pas, soit, mais ce n'est malgré tout pas équilibré… Et c'est bien lui le premier qui veille à ce que sa petite famille mange sainement !

- Et généralement, Darys, ce sont ces gars-là qui sont les premiers à ne pas appliquer ces sages précautions à eux-mêmes, remarqua Jelka avec pertinence.

- Pas le genre d'Aldie, protesta Soreyn. Il a beau avoir la sale habitude de grignoter à longueur de journée, il sait toujours quand il faut se désintoxiquer l'organisme à litres de tisanes.

La peur d'une idée folle germant en lui paniqua son regard.

- Vous croyez que Wolpar aurait pu trouver le moyen de revenir en catimini du Nord, de lui faire du mal ? avança-t-il.

- Non, c'était physiquement impossible : il a été quotidiennement filmé, matin et soir, dans son parc, il n'aurait pu être à RadCity. En revanche, oui, il a pu envoyer des sbires, d'où le passage à tabac, admit Jarvyl. Mais ils n'auraient pu le malmener plus sans s'exposer à plainte, enquête et tout le toutim – et Wolpar ne s'est jamais embarrassé de laisser tomber ses complices et ils auraient payés pour lui, à condition d'être en vie au procès !

- En ce cas, c'est peut-être vrai qu'il ne se rappelle que de bribes de l'agression ? hasarda Yélyne.

- Je ne sais pas quoi penser… soupira Soreyn. Wolpar aurait voulu une revanche pleine et entière sur Aldéran, être là. Et donc ça demeure une agression strictement crapuleuse et il n'a pas à en faire un tel foin on pourrait même dire qu'il s'en tire à bon compte, sans os cassés ni hémorragies internes graves ! Bon sang, il a beau être un attire poisse de première, il a aussi une chance insolente !

- J'espère que nous ne nous trompons pas et que Wolpar n'a pas été plus fort que nous tous ! Car si nous interprétons mal les réactions d'Aldie, nous aurons du mal à nous le pardonner, conclut Jarvyl.

* * *

Dans son bureau, ayant activé la lueur rouge du « ne pas déranger », Aldéran ruminait, et dans sa tête, les questions partaient dans tous les sens et il n'avait aucune idée de laquelle était la plus préoccupante.

- Ryhas, rien ne te permettait d'assassiner de sang-froid le Président de l'Union Galactique ! Ce qu'il m'a fait demeurait personnel et j'ai toujours su quand un combat était totalement perdu d'avance… Mais comment mon père et toi avez-vous bien pu savoir ? Même s'il devait en baver d'envie, Kestin ne s'en serait jamais auto glorifié. Il aurait pu le jeter à la face de mon père, mais toi, Ryhas, tu n'avais rien à faire dans cette histoire.

Aldéran gémit, la tête entre les mains, n'ayant pas accordé depuis son arrivée un instant à ses obligations professionnelles.

- Ryhas, le meurtre que tu as commis a mis l'Union sens dessus-dessous. Tu occupes toutes les Premières Pages et Premiers Titres des flashs infos ! Ton procès sera médiatique, immédiat puisque sans équivoques sur tes actes posés, et tu vas être exécuté ! Aucune raison ne peut justifier que tu y laisses ta vie, et certainement pas moi… Pas moi après ce que Wolpar et ses copains m'ont fait. Ils m'ont souillé au plus profond, je n'ai rien pu faire, et ils se sont amusés comme les malades qu'ils sont, rien à voir avec Melgon ou mes autres amis…

Aldéran serra les poings.

- Il faut que je sache comment tu as su, avec papa…

Se penchant sur son ordinateur, il se connecta au clone mémoriel de Toshiro à bord de son _Lightshadow_.

- Nous partons faire la jonction avec l'_Arcadia_ !

Il enfonça ensuite le bouton d'appel avec Jarvyl.

- Je prends un congé à durée indéterminée !

- Mais, Ayvi et les gamins reviennent demain !

- Trouve une excuse, une urgence, je serai de retour dans quelques jours !

Rassemblant ses affaires, Aldéran quitta le bureau, vers les sous-sols, via son ascenseur personnel.

**10.**

Le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ aurait peut-être aimé songer qu'il ouvrait un œil paresseux mais ça faisait bien des années qu'il n'en avait plus qu'un !

- Toshiro, je me suis couché il y a moins de deux heures ! protesta-t-il.

- Avec les fuseaux horaires de décalage, l'appel d'Aldéran vient de me parvenir. Il a décollé, il sera là dans quatre jours.

- Les Réacteurs extrasubliminiques du _Light_ sont si performants ?

- Et là, ils sont encore en rodage, si je puis dire. Le nec plus ultra de la technologie de _Skendromme Industry_.

- Pour une fois, j'aurais aimé que Hoby ne soit pas aussi génial dans son rôle et ses chantiers navals si rapides… Aldie va être là… Mais, qu'est-ce que je vais pouvoir lui dire ? !

- La vérité, je le crains bien, reconnut Toshiro avec réticence alors que son ami avait enfilé une robe de chambre. Tu ne pourras pas le détruire plus, il a déjà subi le pire !

- Je crains que tu ne te trompes, mon pauvre Toshy. Aldéran a enduré ces sévices, mais apprendre qu'il y a des enregistrements, que c'est plus tard et impuissants que nous avons su…

- Je peux tout effacer, tu ne l'ignores pas !

- Ce serait trop facile… Et s'il faut lui avouer, il ne nous pardonnera jamais d'avoir tout fait disparaître, justement ! Dans quel état peut-il être ?

- Sûrement très mal, plus ingérable que jamais, et lui-même perdu et affolé. On lui a volé le contrôle de son corps, on en a abusé… J'espère au moins qu'il s'est bien fait soigner, à défaut d'avoir révélé la vérité.

- Impossible de vraiment savoir comment il a réagi. Il n'a rien dit, c'est sûr… Tu veux que je fasse des recherches sur une hospitalisation, même brève ?

- Oui, mais pas officielle, sinon Sky et aussi ceux de son Bureau auraient été avertis… C'est arrivé la nuit où Ban devait le filer, prends cette marge de temps.

- Je fais au mieux. Mais je n'ai pas accès aux ordinateurs personnels, question de confidentialité !

Albator serra les poings, rugit :

- S'il y a un compte-rendu médical, il sera public, même s'il n'est pas partagé, et tu le trouveras ! Fais vite !

- A tes ordres, mon vieil ami… Au fait…

- Oui ?

- Le _Lightshadow_ vient d'émettre une demande officielle : Aldéran souhaite un droit de visite à Ryhas à son Pénitencier de préventive.

- Oh non… souffla Albator en pâlissant. Aldie fait d'abord bien la jonction avec nous ?

- C'est son intention… Mais il peut changer d'avis : c'est ton fils, il est un tantinet incontrôlable et instable !

- Merci pour l'hérédité des miens, grinça le pirate à la chevelure de neige qui n'avait aucune envie de rire.

- D'ordinaire, c'est un compliment.

- Je sais…

- Tu peux te recoucher, tu sais ?

- Après que tu m'aies réveillé ? Je n'ai plus du tout sommeil… Il faut que je trompe l'ennui.

- Et d'ici l'arrivée d'Aldéran, repose-toi. En son état d'émotivité exacerbée, il n'écoutera personne, même pas toi, et ses réactions sont plus imprévisibles que jamais… Après avoir subi ce que Wolpar et sa bande lui ont infligé, il ne doit guère être en état de raisonner et encore moins d'entendre raison. Sois prudent, Albator !

- Mais en entendant, tu m'envoies dormir ?

- Oui, sois prêt autant que possible, pour Aldie.

- Là, je crains de ne pas être à la hauteur. Je n'ai aucune idée de par où passe mon enfant… J'ai eu mes expériences, de ce genre de relation, mais en menant le jeu ou en étant consentant. Mais jamais on n'a fait de moi un jouet entre les mains de criminels. Je ne sais pas comment on peut s'en relever… J'ai peur, Toshy !

- Moi aussi, avoua le Grand Ordinateur de l'_Arcadia_.

- Et moi aussi, murmura Clio, en nuisette, réveillée elle aussi, en venant amicalement l'étreindre. Laisse ton cœur parler face à Aldie.

- Cette fois, ce sera insuffisant… maugréa Albator. Je n'ai jamais eu affaire à un homme blessé à ce point, tout comme je n'ai pu empêcher Ryhas de commettre l'irréparable, et d'en mourir… J'ai même accepté de décrocher, de l'abandonner !

- C'était sa volonté.

- Ca ne soulage absolument pas ma conscience… Je ne renonce jamais !

- Si, tu l'as appris. Et Aldie aussi d'où le fait qu'il n'ait pas dénoncé le tout intouchable Président de l'Union – deux fois…

- Malheureusement…

* * *

Ayant appris par Jarvyl qu'une opération très discrète monopolisait son époux, Ayvanère n'avait pas été surprise de trouver le duplex vide, revenue de chez son père avec Lense et Ungold, ayant récupéré Alguénor à la descente de son bus du Pensionnat, et Alyénor et Albior à celle du car d'excursion.

- Allez à vos chambres, les enfants, je vais vous aider à défaire vos bagages. Je dois d'abord lancer le dîner, vous devez être morts de faim !

- Et comment ! fut l'unanime et triple réponse.

- Inutile d'exiger, vous mangerez ce que je vous servirai.

- De la saucisse aux oignons ! fit Alguénor.

- De la fine saucisse à la tomate et aux pâtes, pria Alyénor.

- Ce sera salade froide de riz et de divers condiments, avec du poisson fumé, votre père n'a pas laissé grand-chose – de non périmé en tout cas – dans le frigo. Albior, si tu as envie de quelque chose, je pourrai peut-être…

Albior serra très fort la main de sa mère, ses prunelles grises et intenses dans celle d'un vert d'émeraude.

- Papa va mal, très mal. Il doit revenir au plus vite pour que je le soigne… Je n'ai pas faim, pas faim du tout !

- Oh, Albior, que dis-tu ? !

- Je m'occuperai de mon papa, promis ! Il y a de la crème chocolatée pour le dessert ?

- Oui, il en reste.

A nouveau heureux au possible avec ses simples désirs d'enfant, Albior sourit de toutes ses dents de lait.


	9. Chapter 9

**11.**

- Sylvarande est partie avec son _Dolvidras_.

- Elle va aller se mesurer à Synomarielle ? fit Albator qui avait eu du mal à prononcer le nom de la Reine Sylvidre dont l'ancêtre avait inspiré celui qui avait été donné à la graine qui avait failli le tuer en envahissant son organisme.

- D'après les remouds de l'Arbre de Vie, c'est toute la communauté Sylvidre qui se divise sur les deux Reines. Les Colonies se rassemblent pour un face à face, d'ici quelques semaines ou mois, le temps que leurs querelles internes se règlent.

- Mais ça ne te regarde pas, directement, remarqua Clio. Et tu n'as pas fait ce voyage éclair en ce but.

- Wolpar t'a mis dans un sale état, remarqua Albator en mettant le doigt sur le douloureux sujet que son fils évitait délibérément, tout comme ce dernier s'était tenu à bonne distance d'eux pour éviter tout contact physique. Mais il n'est pas responsable de ta mine actuelle, quoique…

- Tu sais vraiment ce qu'il m'a fait ? risqua presque timidement Aldéran.

- Oui. D'ailleurs, je ne comprends pas comment ils ont pu tous gober ton histoire de simple agression, ne put s'empêcher de siffler la Jurassienne. Il était évident que Wolpar ne repartirait pas de Ragel sans s'en être pris à toi !

- Avec sa doublure, Kestin s'est forgé le plus solide alibi qui soit. Il dispose ainsi de millions de témoins qui l'ont vu profiter de son parc, grâce aux flashs quotidiens.

- Il avait bien préparé son coup, grommela Albator. Il était déjà intouchable, là il est insoupçonnable.

Aldéran fronça les sourcils, regardant alternativement son père et la Jurassienne.

- Vous avez tiré des conclusions sur de simples présomptions, en vous basant sur le sadisme pervers de Kestin ? s'étrangla-t-il. C'est ça, votre certitude ? ! Et c'est là-dessus que Ryhas est allé l'atomiser ? Mais vous avez complètement perdu la tête !

- Est-ce qu'il t'a violé ? jeta son père.

- Oui.

- Et c'est tout ? insista Clio.

- Oui, marmonna Aldéran en se fermant comme une huître.

- C'est déjà bien trop ! aboya Albator. Et Ryhas a parfaitement eu raison, en me devançant, en voulant régler cela au nom de votre amitié et pour venger aussi la précédente tentative.

- Vous êtes tarés, décréta Aldéran. Vous avez tiré de terribles conclusions sur une intuition.

- Une certitude, protesta son père. Ceux de l'AL-99 sont bien crédules et bien peu imaginatifs… Tu as une assistance psychologique au moins ?

- Pas le temps…

Aldéran soupira.

- Je ne veux plus y penser. Je dois me persuader que ce n'est jamais arrivé…

- Tu as tort, murmura Clio. C'est même une grossière erreur. Tu dois absolument suivre une thérapie, tu réalises dans quel état tu es… ? !

- Je vais tenir le coup.

- Aucune chance, protesta Albator. Tu es déjà beaucoup trop loin, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de ne demander aucune aide ! ?

- C'était trop dur… gémit son rejeton qui semblait au bord des larmes.

Aldéran prit une bonne inspiration, se leva.

- J'ai obtenu une visite auprès de Ryhas, j'y vais !

- Tu nous retrouveras à ces coordonnées, fit plus doucement le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_.

Du regard, Albator et Clio suivirent le _Lightshadow_ qui opérait une glissade sur son aile tribord pour se diriger vers Koralle.

- Vous avez bien fait de ne pas parler des enregistrements, intervint alors Toshiro. La simple évocation du viol de Wolpar l'a complètement retourné, lui a quasiment fait nier ce qui lui est arrivé !

- Il accepte à peine de se faire soigner, il refuse de l'aide, comment va-t-on bien pouvoir le sortir de cette détresse ? soupira le pirate à la chevelure de neige.

- Il faudra trouver un moyen, qu'il le veuille ou non, assura Clio.

- Karémyne est en croisière. Avec ses relations, elle aurait pu, mais comment seulement le lui apprendre…

- Cela finira par se savoir, et je n'aime pas du tout ça, avoua Toshiro.

- Et pourtant, c'est effectivement en révélant la face obscure et criminelle de Wolpar qu'on pourra, au moins atténuer les charges pesant sur Ryhas, les justifier…

- Aldéran ne voudra jamais, fit sombrement Albator.

- En ce cas, ne lui en déplaise, on se passera de son avis, gronda l'Ame de l'_Arcadia_.

* * *

Le capitaine Illumidas du _Devilfish_ était peut-être en Détention Préventive, mais vu la gravité de son crime, il avait été isolé de tous les autres prisonniers afin de permettre un système de surveillance maximal autour de sa cellule.

Lors de ses premiers interrogatoires le présidenticide avait avoué le meurtre qui s'était par ailleurs terminé au vu au su de tous, avec pour témoins les officiers supérieurs de trois équipages de vaisseau de guerre de la Flotte !

Ryhas avait tenté de négocier pour ses hommes, mais il s'était heurté à une fin silencieuse de non recevoir, ce qui lui avait clairement fait comprendre que les mises en garde avaient été pétries de bon sens et d'expérience et que – juridiquement et pénalement parlant, il était condamné avant même de comparaître devant Juge et jurés – ce qui n'avait par ailleurs rien de surprenant et il ne s'attendait pas à une autre issue.

Aussi, ce fut plutôt désagréablement surpris au final qu'il entendit qu'on lui annonça la visite d'Aldéran !

Le Parloir ne disposait pas d'une vitre de séparation, c'était une pièce hermétiquement close, une porte pour les visiteurs, et une autre pour les prisonniers. Mais à défaut d'obstacle physique, certains éclairages du plafond dissimulaient des détecteurs de mouvements et des mini-mitraillettes automatiques. Et de chaque côté des deux portes, se tenaient toujours une patrouille armées jusqu'aux dents afin de prendre en tenaille l'éventuel prisonnier récalcitrant !

Ryhas avait été le premier à entrer dans le Parloir, en combinaison bleu-gris de prisonnier, sans menottes, le bracelet électrique suffisant à le dissuader de tout acte irréfléchi car depuis les écrans de surveillance, au moindre geste agressif, une bonne décharge l'aurait raidi dans des spasmes de douleurs.

La porte de son côté refermée, celle des visiteurs s'ouvrit et Ryhas reconnut bien l'incandescente rousseur de son ami, notant aussi ses joues creuses, son regard qui était loin d'avoir son assurance habituelle mais de la colère aussi l'agitait.

- Aldéran, vous n'auriez jamais dû venir ! protesta-t-il machinalement.

- Inutile de jouer de distance entre nous, et même sans les micros l'enquête établira rapidement nos liens d'amitié.

- Liens qui auraient pu ne pas être révélés avant un moment, sans ta venue, grommela Ryhas avant d'avancer à pas lents – pour n'affoler ni les détecteurs ni les surveillants sur écrans – et de prendre les mains de son ami entre les siennes. C'était toi que je voulais tenir le plus écarté, et tu es là ! Aldie, n'aurais-tu donc rien compris à ce que j'ai fait, du fond du cœur, pour toi ?

Aldéran eut un irrépréhensible et brusque mouvement de recul, pour échapper au contact. Il se recula de plusieurs pas, frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre comme pour en faire disparaître les invisibles trace de l'étreinte.

- Désolé, Ryhas, ce n'est pas toi. C'est juste que ça a été un peu compliqué pour moi ces derniers temps. Ayvi et les petits partis, j'ai pu éviter tout effleurement, avec qui que ce soit…

- Je n'aurais pas dû, c'est de ma faute, s'excusa l'Illumidas. Je savais, et je t'ai sauté dessus… Pardonne-moi.

- Ce n'est rien, assura Aldéran en se reprenant, allant s'asseoir à la table aussi scellée au sol que les deux chaises. Alors, tout comme mon père et Clio y ont cru d'instinct, tu as foncé…

Il s'interrompit, songeant aux micros, et ne voulant pas ajouter un indirect témoignage à charge au dossier de son ami !

- C'était limpide pour moi, répondit simplement Ryhas, se demandant ce que le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ et son amie Jurassienne avaient pu dire, et surtout tout ce qu'ils avaient dû cacher ! Ils t'ont dit que leur intuition avait été la plus forte ?

Aldéran inclina positivement la tête.

- Ils ne changeront jamais, à tout jouer sur un coup de cœur… Ils avaient raison, mais un jour, ils se tromperont et ça pourrait leur coûter cher…

Ryhas comprit alors qu'Aldéran avait sincèrement cru aux justifications de son père et de Clio !

« Et si tu n'as pas compris que nous avions bien tous de solides raisons de croire à ce qui t'est arrivé, c'est que tu es vraiment à côté de tes pompes et que tu n'es plus en état de réfléchir… Ton état physique n'est pas brillant, mais au final, Wolpar a complètement gagné : il t'a détruit de l'intérieur et il ne te sera pas facile de te reconstruire. Je t'ai débarrassé de ton bourreau, mais c'était tellement insignifiant… J'aurais dû le faire quand il t'a piégé dans sa suite et avait déjà tenté d'abuser de toi ! ».

L'Illumidas se reprit, tentant de faire bonne figure face à son ami, pour le rassurer, autant que cela était dérisoirement possible.

- Nous avons tous cru en nos instincts, Aldéran. Nous avons malheureusement eu raison. Mais, qu'importe, j'ai agi parce que c'était mon intention et rien ni personne n'aurait pu m'en empêcher ! certifia Ryhas en songeant aux micros afin d'éviter de trop mêler davantage ses plus chers amis à sa tragique destinée. Repars, je te prie. Tu suivras mon sort via les médias et mon procès.

- Il n'y a donc rien que je puisse faire ?

Aldéran serra les poings.

- A défaut d'avoir idée de quoi tenter pour toi, je t'ai trouvé un avocat !

- J'en ai un commis d'office…

Aldéran ricana.

- Je t'ai amené ton avocat, il viendra s'entretenir avec toi juste après cette entrevue.

- Qui est-ce ?

- Fhan Jaroune. Il ne paie pas de mine, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, mais c'est une sommité dans son genre, fais-lui confiance !

- Je n'ai guère le luxe de pouvoir refuser, grinça Ryhas. Mais, d'avoir engagé cet avocat te fera perdre ton fric en vain !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je pense être blindé de ce côté-là, persifla en retour Aldéran, le regard incertain, à bout de forces.

Il se leva.

- Ne dissimule absolument rien à Jaroune, il va tout faire pour, au moins, t'éviter la peine capitale.

Le regard bleu marine étincela.

- Je connais moi aussi la vérité sur Wolpar, et ça peut nous aider, tous ! Il n'y a que ça qui pourra t'aider, Ryhas : faire voler en éclat le chevalier blanc !

- C'est impossible…

- On verra. De toute façon, c'est la seule stratégie que je vois… Laisse faire Jaroune, répéta Aldéran.

- Et toi ?

- Je rentre… Je ne peux prouver ce qui m'est arrivé, deux fois, je ne te gênerai plus, promis ! Je te demande juste de tenir.

- Demande confirmation à ton père, Aldéran. Je suis un Illumidas et je ne cède jamais quand je m'estime dans mon bon droit et s'il me faut tomber cela ne sera que devant plus fort que moi – c'est arrivé un jour dans notre Histoire, face à deux vaisseaux pirates !

- Je reviendrai, Ryhas.

- J'espère bien que non !

Finalement soulagé de quitter le Parloir et le Pénitencier, Aldéran se retira, ayant effectivement à rentrer chez lui.


	10. Chapter 10

**12.**

Surpris, Doc Ban vit Aldéran entrer dans son bar dont c'était le jour de fermeture, ayant composé le code de sécurité de l'entrée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là… ?

- Merci pour l'accueil. Tu n'as vraiment pas la fibre commerciale, toi. Je m'étonne que tu n'ais pas fait faillite depuis tout ce temps !

- Je ne plaisante pas, Aldie ! se récria le patron de _La Bannière de la Liberté_. Ruk est passé en début d'après-midi, il s'inquiétait, tu ne t'es pas présenté au rendez-vous prévu pour qu'il t'examine.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

- Il m'a juste demandé si je savais où tu étais, je n'ai donc pu lui répondre.

- Ruk Lemgore est alors retourné à son Dispensaire ?

Ban fit la grimace, sans un mot.

- Quoi ? glapit Aldéran. Qu'est-ce que Lemgore a fait ?

- Il est allé chez toi…

- J'ai le temps de le rattraper, de l'intercepter ?

Ban secoua négativement la tête.

- A cette heure, il doit déjà être arrivé ! Oui, il est sûrement en discussion avec Ayvi en ce moment même.

- Oh non…

Ruk Lemgore s'était présenté au Concierge en livrée de l'immeuble où se trouvait le duplex des Skendromme. Ce dernier avait appelé Ayvanère et bien qu'elle ne connaisse bien évidemment pas le visiteur, la carte médicale l'avait intriguée et rassurée, aussi avait-elle permis qu'il monte.

* * *

Prudente, Ayvanère ne l'avait cependant laissé entrer que dans le rond hall d'entrée, Lense venue s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

- Docteur Lemgore ? répéta-t-elle en lui rendant la carte médicale qu'elle avait examinée.

- Je cherchais votre époux, Madame Skendromme. Lui et moi sommes… en affaires, on va dire. Nous avions rendez-vous et il n'est pas venu.

- Je ne pense pas que mon mari soit disponible avant encore un moment. Il est… en affaires pour son boulot. Votre rencontre à tous les deux doit être récente, il ne m'a jamais parlé de vous !

- Cela remonte effectivement à peu de temps. Si vous le voyez ou si vous avez l'occasion de lui parler, pouvez-vous le prier de prendre immédiatement contact avec moi, s'il vous plaît ?

- Bien sûr. Mais s'il est en opération, il ne me contactera pas !

- C'est important, Mme Skendromme !

- Je le note, Dr Lemgore.

- Je vous remercie et excusez-moi du dérangement.

- Ce n'est rien, assura Ayvanère qui avait déjà la tête ailleurs.

La porte à peine refermée, ayant remercié Lense d'une caresse pour sa silencieuse et protectrice présence, Ayvanère se dirigea vers le salon où se trouvait l'ordinateur le plus proche et elle pianota sur le clavier sa recherche sur le GalactoNet.

- Lemgore, médecin généraliste, travaillant la semaine dans un Dispensaire, et bénévole un jour par semaine dans un service des Urgences… Je ne vois vraiment pas quelles « affaires » Aldie peut bien avoir avec lui ! ? Sa carte avait tous les signes de l'authenticité, je ne peux donc le soupçonner d'être venu ici en repérages ou dans une autre intention malveillante… Je ne comprends pas…

* * *

A _La Bannière de la Liberté_, Ban avait servi une limonade à son seul client à l'estomac barbouillé.

- J'imagine que tu ne fais que passer ? reprit-il après un long moment de silence de part et d'autre.

- Non. Est-ce que je peux occuper mon studio sous le toit, pour une durée indéterminée, s'il te plaît ?

- C'est ton studio ! sourit tendrement le vieux médecin aux cheveux et à la barbe blanche. Tu as payé la reconstruction de _La Bannière_ après que Maji l'ait faite sauter, avec nous tous dedans, y compris ton père !

- Merci…

- Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues, quelles sont tes intentions ? reprit Ban. Ta petite famille est de retour, je te le rappelle ! Tes gamins voudront se jeter dans tes bras et Ayvi voudra…

Ban se décomposa.

- C'est justement parce que leur contact… réalisa-t-il. Et forcément, Ayvanère et toi, après toute cette séparation, vous ne pouvez que vous sauter dessus !

- C'est absolument non envisageable, insoutenable, se lamenta Aldéran. Wolpar et ses complices m'ont fait perdre tout contrôle, je peux presque les sentir encore en moi… C'est comme si après leurs intrusions, j'allais communiquer leur noirceur à tout qui je toucherais. Et de toute façon, rien que le contact d'une autre chair me révulse au plus haut point, rien que l'idée…

- Quand est-ce que tu vas aller voir un spécialiste ! ? s'impatienta Ban. Tu n'as jamais repris le contrôle que Wolpar t'a ôté ! Il faut te faire aider, Aldéran, et au plus vite si tu ne veux pas dépasser le point de rupture absolu !

- Je monte au studio, souffla Aldéran. Et pas un mot de ma présence, à quiconque !

- Je ne te promets pas de pouvoir garder le silence encore bien longtemps, fit lugubrement le vieux médecin. Si Ruk revient, je peux te l'envoyer au moins ?

- Oui…

**13.**

Ayant laissé comptoir et caisse à sa récente co-gérante ainsi que la gestion des clients pour la soirée, Doc Ban s'était rendu au studio sous le toit, avait frappé à la porte.

- C'est moi, Aldie. J'entre.

Dans le petit salon, Aldéran s'était installé dans le canapé en L, l'ordinateur à côté de lui.

- Tu as retrouvé une bonne souplesse, remarqua Ban à l'adresse de son ami assis en tailleur.

- C'est bien le moins, grommela Aldéran. Il faut bien qu'il me reste quelque chose qui fonctionne alors que tu m'accuses de me déglinguer !

- Que fais-tu ? préféra alors questionner le propriétaire de _La Bannière de la Liberté_.

- Le point sur la situation de Ryhas.

- Ca ne doit pas être bien brillant ?

- C'est foutu, laissa froidement tomber Aldéran. Wolpar inhumé en grandes pompes, un mois de deuil intergalactique, tous pratiquement sans exception se déchaînent contre son assassin. Le procès devrait avoir lieu très vite, puisque tout est clair dans son opération meurtrière et ses aveux complets… Il va falloir s'y résoudre, Ban, je n'ai d'ailleurs que trop traîné !

- Mais de quoi parles-tu ? Il n'y a rien qui puisse sauver ton ami…

- Si : faire tomber Wolpar de son piédestal et révéler quelle était sa véritable personnalité, ses crimes, son sadisme ! aboya Aldéran.

Ban s'assit à l'autre bout du canapé.

- Je crois que s'il y avait eu moyen de lui faire payer tous ses crimes passés, il y a longtemps qu'il ne serait plus le chevalier blanc ! Même toi, tu n'as pu rendre public qu'il avait lâché un tueur à gages à tes trousses et qu'il t'avait piégé à sa suite ! Tu as dû laisser l'enquête mourir d'elle-même.

- Je n'étais pas assez motivé que pour le faire poursuivre, lancer la machinerie judiciaire. Là, Ryhas est bon pour le peloton d'exécution ! C'est donc le moment de faire sortir les squelettes du placard et de battre en brèche les unanimes hommages qui tendent à le sacraliser pour l'éternité !

- Aldie, c'est un combat totalement inégal… Et tu n'es physiquement et psychologiquement parlant absolument pas en état de te lancer dans une telle entreprise ! protesta le vieux médecin. Je te le défends, et ça c'est du point de vue médical !

- Ryhas a commis le pire, pour moi. Je ne peux pas le laisser tomber… Mais arrête de paniquer, Ban, je ne vais pas m'atteler à faire rouvrir tous les dossiers de sévices et de crimes qui bien que classés sans suite, sont directement reliés à Wolpar, et ce depuis dès avant les débuts de sa carrière politique. L'avocat de Ryhas va faire jouer toutes ses relations. Et puis…

- Non, Aldie !

- Quoi, tu me l'interdis aussi ? siffla ce dernier.

- Et comment ! Si tu fais sortir cette histoire au grand jour, elle va faire un mal infini à ta famille et à tes proches !

- Ah parce que tu crois que pour moi ce fut une partie de plaisir ? ragea alors Aldéran. Et puis, tu le soulignais il y a encore un instant : on ne va pas pouvoir garder cette agression secrète encore bien longtemps.

Aldéran serra les poings.

- L'Union doit découvrir quel animal pervers et malfaisant était Wolpar, rugit-il. Et pour qu'on comprenne au minimum les raisons haineuses de Ryhas pour avoir commis son acte, je dois révéler ce qui m'est arrivé… Ca finira de toute façon par se savoir… Aussi, autant que j'en prenne l'initiative, conclut-il avec chagrin et résignation, sortant du studio pour demeurer un instant sur le palier de l'étage, suivi par Ban.

- Je te le déconseille. Tout comme je t'enjoins d'aller dans un établissement spécialisé pour te faire soigner.

- J'irai, une fois Ryhas tiré d'affaire !

Ayant passé vingt-quatre heures à tenter de recouper de maigres informations. N'ayant en fait pour ainsi dire rien trouvé du tout, elle s'était rabattue sur le sujet qui occupait toujours la part la plus important des flashs d'actualité : l'assassinat du Président de l'Union et l'imminent procès de son meurtrier.

« Dans de telles circonstances, tu aurais tout laisser tomber pour venir en aide à Ryhas, Aldéran. Tu aurais été intenable et rien ne t'aurait arrêté avant que tu ne sois parvenu à tes fins. En dépit de l'horreur du crime de cet Illumidas, de la renommée légendaire de Wolpar, tu y serais allé, toutes griffés dehors… Ton silence, ainsi que l'inaction de ton père, sont surprenants. ».

* * *

Sachant qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule d'informations possibles, enfin, l'une des rares sources qu'elle connaisse, elle s'y était rendue peu après la nuit tombée.

Pas rassurée du tout par le quartier sombre, les commerces aux vitrines relativement sombres et aux enseignes moribondes, Ayvanère avait repéré _La Bannière de la Liberté_ au grand drapeau pirate qui flottait à son entrée.

Elle en avait poussé les portes et profitant du nombre des consommateurs, du personnel occupé, elle s'était dirigée vers les escaliers menant aux quartiers privés et était montée.

Venant de l'étage sous le toit, des voix lui étaient parvenues et elle en avait au moins reconnue une.

- Je te le déconseille. Tout comme je t'enjoins d'aller dans un établissement spécialisé pour te faire soigner.

- J'irai, une fois Ryhas tiré d'affaire !

Montant les marches quatre à quatre, Ayvanère était arrivée sur le palier, face à Aldéran et au patron de la taverne.

- Je peux savoir à quoi rime tout cela ? Aldéran, les garçons et moi t'attendons impatiemment et toi tu traînes ici ! ? Je ne veux même pas imaginer depuis combien de jours… !

En un réflexe, elle l'avait violemment repoussé contre le mur, l'y bloquant en une prise.

Avec un rugissement, Aldéran se dégagea de l'étreinte de sa femme.

Déséquilibrée, Ayvanère heurta la rambarde, se faisant assez mal au bras.

- Aldie, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Comment oses-tu ? !

Elle allait l'invectiver et se dressait déjà sur ses ergots quand elle aperçut Aldéran qui s'était recroquevillé dans un coin de l'étage, tremblant de tous ses membres.

- Aldie…


	11. Chapter 11

**14.**

Souriant pour dissimuler le malaise ressenti, Jarvyl se leva pour accueillir Ayvanère venue à l'AL-99.

« Dans quelle histoire tu m'as fichu, Aldie ! ? Tu ne m'as donné aucun synopsis à suivre pour expliquer ton absence – et ce même si tu as parfaitement le droit de prendre des congés, même sans prévenir, bien que tu aies fait de cela une fâcheuse habitude… Qu'est-ce que je viens bien pouvoir raconter à Ayvi… ? ».

Il accentua son sourire pour gagner quelques secondes qui ne lui donnaient aucune idée à avancer !

- Aldéran n'est pas ici, dit-il alors. Il est toujours… en affaires.

- Mais c'est une manie que d'utiliser cette formulation ! grommela Ayvanère. Je dois vous parler, Lieutenant Ouzer. Allons au bureau de mon mari, c'est grave.

- Bien. Si vous voulez bien m'accompagner.

Dans le bureau aux parois de verre, une nouvelle fois opacifiées, Ayvanère prit machinalement place dans le fauteuil d'Aldéran et Jarvyl s'assit en face d'elle.

- Aldéran n'est pas joignable, tenta-t-il encore bien que la mine angoissée et fermée de son interlocutrice l'impressionne désagréablement quant à la suite de l'entretien.

- Aldéran est au bar de son ami le Doc Ban, cela fait presque deux jours à présent. Je l'y ai débusqué hier, bien que je ne pensais pas l'y trouver en m'y rendant… Et j'ai découvert de nombreuses choses que j'aurais voulu ne jamais entendre !

- Je vous écoute, Ayvanère. Vous savez que rien ne sortira d'ici.

- Les micros.

- Je viens de les désactiver, indiqua Jarvyl en ayant effectué le blocage depuis son téléphone.

- De toute façon, l'enregistrement aurait été effacé le jour suivant ?

- Non. Nos enregistrements ne fonctionnent pas comme les caméras de sécurité dans les rues. Jelka conserve tout, d'où mon intervention ! Parlez sans crainte, Ayvanère. Qu'est-ce que notre Colonel manigance ? Serait-il en mission pour le SIGiP ?

- Pas davantage. Il est vraiment retiré du service actif… Jarvyl, vous et moi sommes intervenus quand l'autre fois Wolpar a tenté d'abuser de lui, profitant de l'immunité de sa suite et de la présence consentante d'Aldie… Le personnage que nous avons découvert…

- Le Wolpar côté sombre. Pour le reste, tout le reste, il n'y a pas de mystère, il a toujours étalé ses penchants – quant aux légendes Galactopolaines, aucune n'a jamais été avérée. D'ailleurs, pourquoi donc contraindre des partenaires quand on a la réputation, la séduction et les moyens ?

- Pour le plaisir sadique, gronda Ayvanère dont les prunelles vert émeraude s'enflammaient. Rappelez-vous du profil que j'avais tracé à l'époque et qui nous a décidés à intervenir ! ?

- En effet, fit sombrement le Leader de l'Unité Léviathan. Poursuivez, je vous prie, Ayvanère.

- J'aurais dû comprendre quand je l'ai vu, l'ombre de lui-même, l'affolement absolu quand je l'ai collé au mur… Et bien qu'il s'agisse de moi, mon contact physique lui a fait un mal infini, j'ai cru qu'il n'allait pas s'en remettre… Mais, vous tous ici, vous avez bien dû constater… ! ?

- Aldie n'a pas fait mystère de l'agression.

Jarvyl tressaillit.

- Ne me dites pas que nos angoisses, refoulées, que nous ne pouvions envisager, étaient fondées ? souffla-t-il.

- Si… Wolpar y est arrivé.

Jarvyl avait reconduit Ayvanère à sa sportive voiture.

- Et, maintenant ?

- Aldie et moi partons retrouver l'_Arcadia_. Aldéran veut aider à la défense de Ryhas Horand et donc se concerter avec l'avocat, établir une ligne de bataille.

- Combat perdu d'avance, mais j'aimerais espérer et prier pour qu'il réussisse un énième miracle… Bon voyage à tous les deux.

- Non, ce périple sera tout sauf « bon ». Mais merci de ton soutien.

Ayvanère partie, Jarvyl avait échangé quelques mots en tête-à-tête avec Jelka Ourosse, la spécialiste des Communications, ordinateurs et autres piratages informatiques !

- Sors-moi tout ce que tu auras sur Wolpar, tout ce qui n'est pas officiel. Je ne sais pas si nous pourrons trouver quelque chose, mais on va essayer d'aider Aldie et son ami, dans la mesure de nos maigres moyens. Dénoncer Wolpar, c'est de la folie pure ! Aldéran va s'y faire broyer, et il est déjà quasiment au bout du rouleau.

- J'y mets tous mes talents, assura Jelka.

* * *

Découvrir son rejeton roux plus pâle, plus fébrile encore, que lors de son dernier passage, fit un mal infini au capitaine de l'_Arcadia_.

- Aldéran, Ayvanère, bienvenue à bord. La liaison avec Fhan Jaroune est établie. J'aurais aimé vous laisser le temps de souffler mais le temps est bien ce qui manque à Ryhas !

- Papa, est-ce que tu as dit à Jaroune… ?

- Non. Je crains que cela ne soit à toi de le faire, mon petit.

- Toi, tu espères encore que je vais renoncer à ma décision ?

- Noble et courageux engagement, mais tu ne tiendras jamais assez longtemps, glissa Clio, en flattant la tête de Tori-San qui pleurnichait à ses pieds, le bec niché dans les plis de sa longue robe immaculée.

- Je tiendrai autant de temps que de nécessaire, assura Aldéran, conscient malgré tout que personne ne le croyait ! Ne faisons plus attendre Jaroune.

Le cheveu rare, le visage profondément ridé, les ongles peu soignés, trompeur dans sa tenue fripée aux couleurs délavées, la cravate nouée de travers, l'un des plus grands avocats de l'Union faisait face à ceux qui avaient demandé la communication.

- J'ai reçu tous les messages, j'ai déjà entamé quelques démarches, mais ce que vous voulez me semble insensé, irréalisable, et surtout je n'ai rien sur quoi monter un autre dossier en faveur de votre ami Illumidas !

- Les rumeurs sur Wolpar sous toutes exactes ! jeta Aldéran avec une vivacité nerveuse. Ma femme l'a profilé, il y a peu. Et plus encore que des relations consenties, il préfère prendre, mutiler, détruire !

- Je sais que vous avez été en contact avec celui qui était alors Sénateur, Colonel Skendromme, et un entretien avec le Président. Mais c'est maigre pour le juger ainsi ! protesta Fhan Jaroune. Qu'est-ce qui vous donne le droit de proférer de telles certitudes ! ?

- J'ai été, sans nul doute, son avant-dernière victime, laissa sombrement tomber Aldéran. Mon témoignage a déjà été enregistré et donc valide pour le procès.

- Vous n'avez pas porté plainte. Quelles preuves apportez-vous ? remarqua le ténor du Barreau, avec pertinence.

- Le médecin qui a soigné mon époux, après ce viol, a effectué tous les prélèvements obligatoires en ce genre de situation, a fait procéder à l'analyse des échantillons et en tient les résultats à disposition. Pour des raisons personnelles, de traumatisme, mon mari n'a pas dénoncé son agresseur – qui l'aurait cru ! ? – mais les violences dont il a été victime demeurent recevables !

- Transmettez-moi toutes ces données scientifiques, avec la matière nécessaire aux contre-expertises.

- C'est en chemin, Me Jaroune, assura Ayvanère.

Albator se pencha en avant.

- Jaroune, vous aurez le témoignage de mon fils, vous aurez le dossier médical des soins posés la nuit de l'agression, et les preuves scientifiques. Cela vous suffira-t-il ?

- Oui. Mais il y aura le témoignage à apporter au cours du procès. Mes questions et surtout le contre-interrogatoire… Ce sera atroce !

- J'ai déjà vécu le pire, marmonna Aldéran. J'irai jusqu'au bout, pour mon ami, conclut-il en se retirant rapidement.

Fhan Jaroune considéra alors un long moment le père et l'épouse d'Aldéran.

- Pour ce que j'en constate, en dépit de sa volonté, de ses affirmations, il n'y arrivera pas ! Et je ne parle pas de son propre passé noir, du casier judiciaire de son adolescence, de toutes les zones d'ombres de sa vie. Je ne le ménagerai pas lors du procès, j'y suis obligé, mais le contre-interrogatoire l'anéantira… Disposez-vous de quelque chose de plus pour authentifier le viol ?

- Possible. Mais je répugne à le rendre public… Ce n'est pas pour rien que mon enfant a gardé le silence, ruminé cette nuit et s'est laisser miner par ce souvenir.

Fhan Jaroune se frotta le bout du nez.

- Je vais partir sur base du témoignage et des preuves scientifiques. Mais…

- Oui ? aboya Albator, menaçant, sans que cela ne trouble l'avocat qui monta soudain sérieusement dans son estime !

- Mais une seule agression n'entachera pas le chevalier blanc.

- On s'occupe de faire ressortir tout le reste ! affirma Ayvanère.

- J'avais compris, et j'ai envoyé mes propres équipes d'enquêteurs sur le sujet, remarqua le poubellistique avocat.

- Je crois que nous nous comprenons tous, conclut Albator en mettant fin à la communication, la mine néanmoins à nouveau soucieuse.

Ayvanère se leva.

- Je vais auprès de mon mari. Je ne peux pas le prendre dans mes bras pour le réconforter, l'assurer de mon amour et de ma présence à ses côtés, mais je peux être juste près de lui !


	12. Chapter 12

**15.**

Fhan Jaroune avait fait toutes ses recommandations à son témoin-clé, l'avait assuré de sa présence, mais Aldéran n'en menait pas large quand Omalya Shergun entra dans le bureau de travail du poubellistique avocat.

La procureur de l'Union était une fine cinquantenaire, racée, brune, élégante, mais le regard impitoyable.

- Je suis là pour enregistrer votre témoignage. C'est sur cette base que je procèderai à mon contre-interrogatoire, le jour venu. Aujourd'hui, Colonel Skendromme, je serai amicale, relativement, mais n'espérez pas autant de clémence le jour de votre audience !

- Je sais.

Omalya posa sa main sur le poignet de Fhan, le prenant à l'écart.

- C'est lui, votre témoin qui ferait tout basculer ? s'étrangla-t-elle dans un murmure. Mais rien qu'aujourd'hui, il ne tiendra pas cinq minutes face à moi !

- Toutes les preuves scientifiques vous ont été transmises.

- Et j'ai tout parcouru. Je n'ignore donc pas qu'il y avait plusieurs agresseurs. Est-ce que votre rouquin réalise que nous sommes au courant ?

- Non.

- C'est bien ce que je redoutais. Il est tellement fragile émotionnellement que vous lui dissimulez la connaissance de la moitié du calvaire qu'il a enduré !

- Il doit témoigner, c'est tout ce qui importe. Cette entrevue n'a lieu que pour la régularité de la procédure. Tenez-vous-en à votre rôle de partie adverse, partiale, aujourd'hui. Notre affrontement ne doit avoir lieu que lors du procès.

- C'est toujours ainsi que j'ai entendu mon rôle, sourit alors Omalya en tendant une main que Fhan Jaroune serra. Je ménagerai votre trésor, mais ce sera la seule fois !

La procureur revint vers Aldéran, le poubellistique avocat se retirant.

- J'ai à ce que vous me confirmiez votre témoignage, M. Skendromme, que j'en agrée l'enregistrement.

- Que voulez-vous entendre ? Quels détails vous satisferaient ? jeta Aldéran avec une incontrôlée animosité.

Omalya passa la langue sur ses lèvres couleur de corail.

- Je veux juste que vous répondiez à mes questions.

- Oui, fit docilement Aldéran. Allez-y.

- Le Président Wolpar a abusé de vous ?

- Oui.

- Vous n'avez pas porté plainte ?

- Oui.

- Le Dr Ruk Lemgore avait pratiqué à tous ces prélèvements sur vous selon la procédure, les avait enregistrés et conservés ?

- Oui.

- Vous viendrez témoigner sur cette nuit, et sur une autre lorsque le Président était Sénateur ?

- Oui.

- Vous jurez qu'il s'agit de la vérité ?

- Oui.

- Pour ce jour, cela me suffit. J'ai validé toutes vos assertions, M. Skendromme. Nous nous retrouverons donc au procès… et là, je ne vous ménagerai pas. Ne vous contredisez pas une seule fois car je ne vous raterai pas !

- Je sais. Je témoignerai, pour mon ami.

- Rien ne le sauvera, asséna la procureur. Mais chapeau d'essayer. Voilà un dernier propos que je ne répéterai pas devant témoins !

- Je voudrais… reprit soudain Aldéran. Puis-je encore avoir une entrevue avec le capitaine du _Devilfish _?

- Oui. Demain. Ensuite, le procès débutera et plus aucun contact ne sera autorisé.

- Merci.

La procureur de l'Union se leva, prenant poliment congé, mais constatant que son roux interlocuteur semblait avoir soudain oublié jusqu'à sa présence.

Fhan Jaroune venu la raccompagner jusqu'à la porte de sa suite, elle se retourna soudain.

- Ce témoignage ne sera jamais pris en compte… Votre ami n'ira même pas au bout, il s'effondrera avant… Et jurés et public comprendront qu'il est trop instable !

- Je le présenterai, le jour venu, gronda sourdement le poubellistique avocat. Et, avec l'enquête en cours par son Bureau et tous ceux en charge des dossiers enterrés sur les victimes dans le sillage de Wolpar, depuis son adolescence, nous révéleront le véritable visage de cet être adoré de trop de monde. Croyez-moi, Omalya, Aldéran Skendromme n'est que l'arbre qui cache la forêt des crimes de Wolpar !

- Vous êtes odieux, insultant, et vous offensez la mémoire du plus remarquable politicien et Président que nous ayons eu !

- Nous verrons qui est cet homme, vraiment, bientôt.

La procureur se troubla légèrement.

- Vous croyez tant en ses dires, Jaroune ?

- Mon client est l'ami du Colonel Skendromme, déclara simplement Fhan.

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous, Me Jaroune. Ce sera une belle bagarre au procès ! se réjouit Omalya.

Mais tout comme le poubellistique avocat, elle était soucieuse en se retirant.

* * *

Pas trop rassuré, Ruk Lemgore était arrivé à bord de l'_Arcadia_, amené par un des spacewolfs, initialement dévolu au _Lightshadow_, et lui aussi équipé de moteurs extrasubliminiques.

- Je suis là… fut tout ce qu'il trouva à dire face au capitaine borgne et balafré, à la crinière de neige, qui l'accueillit.

Le médecin du Dispensaire trouva des plus mauvais augures la tenue et le manteau noir du pirate, mais se dispensa également du moindre commentaire, incapable au demeurant d'en trouve un.

- Où est mon patient ? reprit-il en s'essayant sur un terrain plus connu.

- Avec ma belle-fille, renseigna Albator. Ils ont grand besoin de ces instants de réconfort, sans contact possible, unis par le cœur – mais en cette épreuve, c'est insuffisant pour mon enfant balafré !

Albator attrapa le médecin du Dispensaire par l'épaule, serrant plus qu'il ne l'aurait sans doute voulu, lui aussi paniqué par l'inéluctable qui était annoncé depuis trop longtemps, et face auquel son fils épuisé avait tenté de se dresser.

- Aldéran a pu faire valider son témoignage, mais pourra-t-il le dérouler au procès ?

Dans l'unique œil du capitaine de l'_Arcadia_, Ruk vit briller une volonté infinie, jeune même, celle qui devait agiter son fils quand il était en possession de ses moyens, mais ce n'était pas utile en ces moments. Ruk baissa la tête et répondit à la question.

- Non, capitaine.

- Jusqu'où pourra-t-il faire illusion ?

- Trop peu de temps.

Albator soupira.

- Toshiro, prends contact avec Fhan Jaroune. On doit lui apprendre, certaines choses, en espérant malgré tout qu'il n'aura pas à s'en servir… Mais nous avons besoin d'une bouée…

- D'un as sorti de la manche ? releva Ruk.

- Oui, aussi. Maintenant, Docteur, occupez-vous d'Aldéran. Il doit pouvoir se présenter au procès !

- Quoi, c'est tout ce qui vous importe ?

- Je veux que justice lui soit rendue. A lui et à toutes les victimes anonymes ! rugit Albator.

- J'aime mieux cette affirmation. Je l'espérais, je crois même que je n'en doutais pas. Aldéran a de qui tenir.

- Ce que je lui ai transmis ne le sauvera pas, ce jour. A vous de jouer, docteur.

- Ce ne sera pas la première fois que je me battrai pour votre fils roux, capitaine. Et je ferai tout. Mais nous perdrons, il faut vous préparer à cela.

- C'est fait, depuis un moment. Aldéran a-t-il prévu une autre visite à Ryhas ?

- Oui, la veille de son témoignage : fin de la semaine.

- Trop tard, et trop tôt à la fois… J'aimais mieux le temps où je pouvais tout atomiser pour régler une question !

Ruk se retira, moins rassuré que jamais !

« Je suis chez des fous ! ».

Aldéran tourna la tête vers son épouse qui se tenait près de lui.

- J'aimerais tant me blottir dans tes bras, gémit-il.

- Et moi donc !

- Cela reviendra, nous nous retrouverons… Je dois pouvoir chérir nos fils !

- Albior, il a murmuré qu'il pourrait…

Aldéran se redressa dans son fauteuil.

- Albior et moi avons un accord : il n'a plus à faire usage de ses pouvoirs de Guérisseur. Et puis…

- Oui, Aldie… ?

- Et puis, il n'effacerait que les traces physiques. Ce merveilleux petit garçon ne pourrait rien pour ce qui a été fait à mon âme… S'il te plaît, Ayvi, je dois juste penser au procès, à ce que je vais devoir y faire… En temps ordinaire songer à nos garçons m'aurait requinqué, mais là, non… Tu demeures près de moi ?

- Bien sûr !

Aldéran serra très fugitivement la main de son épouse avant de se recroqueviller sous sa couette.


	13. Chapter 13

**16.**

Trois semaines plus tard, Aldéran était retourné au Pénitencier, s'était retrouvé dans le Parloir et il tenta d'esquisser un sourire.

- Je t'avais dit, Ryhas, que je reviendrais.

- Je ne connais que trop, malheureusement, ton obstination, soupira le capitaine du _Devilfish_. J'ignore en revanche ce que tu as en tête, mais aucune excuse avancée ne m'absoudra – judiciairement parlant – de mon crime.

Les jambes flageolantes, migraineux, Aldéran alla s'asseoir.

- C'est fou la vitesse à laquelle les langues se délient une fois qu'une première accusation est portée, commenta-t-il. Et je peux t'assurer que tous les squelettes sortent des placards et les dossiers ouverts et aussitôt enterrés à l'époque sont transmis à Jaroune, aux avocats présidentiels et à Shergun. Je là ça charge à fond contre Kestin.

Ryhas eut un petit soupir.

- Que Wolpar soit blanc ou noir, je l'ai assassiné, asséna-t-il, et c'est pour cela que l'on me juge ! Je doute qu'on finisse par conclure que j'ai posé un acte d'utilité publique, grinça-t-il.

- Si, on va essayer… Et demain, je dois aller à la barre rapporter ce qui m'est arrivé.

- Tu as eu beau t'être bâti une réputation de probité, tout officier du SIGiP que tu sois, cela ne sera jamais qu'un témoignage. Pourquoi les autres victimes survivantes ne sont-elles pas convoquées ?

Aldéran passa la main sur son front, complètement épuisé, nerveusement et par voie de conséquence physiquement. Il fit une grimace.

- D'abord parce que Kestin n'a pas laissé grand monde de vivant derrière lui. Et ensuite parce que elles sont le plus souvent dans un tel état… Si ces victimes n'ont pas perdu le souvenir des sévices, elles ne sont pas en état de comprendre ou s'exprimer, ou encore réduites à l'état de légume !

L'Illumidas ouvrit des yeux ronds, son teint verdâtre devenant plus terne.

- Je n'avais pas réalisé que c'était à ce point… Excuse-moi de le dire, Aldie : mais tu as eu une veine pas possible !

- Oui, c'est vrai, reconnut Aldéran. Voilà pourquoi ce que je répéterai aura un tel poids.

- J'imagine que le scandale doit être sans nom… Et tous les fans de Wolpar, depuis toutes ces années, doivent te vilipender ?

- C'est peu de le dire. Les avocats qui défendent la mémoire de Kestin ont passé ma vie au crible et ressorti mes propres zones d'ombre… Ca va être une sacrée bagarre demain, l'apogée de cette guerre des nerfs.

- Et toi, tu ne le supporteras jamais !

- Ils m'ont collé deux psys sur le dos, ça devrait le faire, marmonna Aldéran.

- Deux ?

- Un pour la thérapie, l'autre pour m'évaluer et fixer mon degré de crédibilité. Le second doit d'ailleurs rentrer ses conclusions d'ici la fin de matinée.

* * *

Comme anticipé, sa dernière évaluation en date avait pris bien peu de temps au psy.

Fhan Jaroune et Omalya Shergun s'étaient rendus à bord de l'_Arcadia_ pour entendre ses conclusions. Cela avait été bref et limpide :

- Il est hors de question qu'Aldéran Skendromme se présente au tribunal. Il n'arrivera jamais à répéter et à revivre les sévices de la nuit de son agression et à la première intervention de Madame le procureur, il perdra les pédales. Il n'est plus au bord de la rupture, il est en plein dedans !

- En ce cas, il faut produire les enregistrements, décréta Albator.

- Quels enregistrements ? ! s'alarma Ayvanère.

**17.**

Depuis que l'unique victime survivante en état de témoigner avait révélé son calvaire, ceux de l'AL-99 étaient mal comme jamais ils ne l'avaient été.

A la pause de midi, ceux de l'Unité Anaconda et Jarvyl s'étaient retrouvés sur la terrasse du restaurant de l'immeuble, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

- Avec tout ce que Jelka a ressorti des archives et transmis à Jaroune, ce que les équipes d'enquêteurs de ce dernier ont déterrés, la réputation de Wolpar est bien encornée, remarqua Jarvyl.

- Oui, et c'est surtout dans les mois à venir, lorsque les habituels indélicats auront rendu le contenu des dossiers publics que tout explosera véritablement, ajouta Yélyne.

- Là, tous les admirateurs inconditionnels de Wolpar le soutiennent, le défendent… gronda Darys. Le mauvais dans l'histoire, c'est Aldéran qui a jeté une ombre sur le chevalier blanc et qui est à l'origine de ces accusations en masse.

Soreyn repoussa son assiette à laquelle il avait à peine touché.

- Maintenant, le comportement d'Aldéran n'a plus rien de surprenant, fit-il. Comment peut-on bien se remettre d'un tel traumatisme ?

- En tout cas, pas sans aide, remarqua Darys. Et il a fini dans un tel déni qu'il s'est refusé à quérir la moindre assistance… Vivement qu'il en finisse avec son témoignage et il pourra enfin s'occuper de lui-même !

- Jarvyl, tu nous autoriseras à nous connecter sur le GalactoNet pour suivre en direct sa comparution à la barre ? pria Jelka. Avec les décalages horaires, le témoignage du matin tombera en début d'après-midi pour nous. Pas par voyeurisme bien sûr, mais en soutien à notre Colonel et ami !

- Bien sûr.

* * *

Comme chaque fin d'après-midi, Ryhas était retourné au Parloir rencontrer son avocat pour que ce dernier lui fasse le point sur son dossier.

- Je crois que cette fois, votre visite était inutile, Me Jaroune, ne put-il s'empêcher de remarquer. Je sais très bien comment va se passer la journée de demain !

- Comment elle aurait dû se dérouler, rectifia le poubellistique avocat, morose.

- Comment ça ? s'étonna Ryhas. Quoi, c'est le psy d'évaluation, il ne permet pas à Aldéran d'y aller ? Je doute qu'il se plie à ce genre de conclusion !

- C'est effectivement la première chose qui est arrivée aujourd'hui.

- Bon, si Aldéran accepte cette décision, j'imagine que son père a pris celle de diffuser lors de la séance de demain les enregistrements de Toshiro. Rien ne change beaucoup, au final.

L'Illumidas s'assombrit.

- Même sans être présent, rien que de savoir que ces enregistrements existent va terriblement affecter Aldéran, reprit-il. Des deux maux, on avait finalement choisi le moindre, avec son audition… Albator va devoir le boucler en cellule pour l'empêcher de débarquer in extremis dans la salle du tribunal !

La mine de Fhan Jaroune s'allongea plus encore.

- Je doute qu'Aldéran oublie jamais le peu qu'il a vu de ces enregistrements, laissa-t-il enfin tomber.

Ryhas sursauta sur sa chaise, se redressant à demi, les mains crispées sur la table.

- Vous lui avez fait voir l'enregistrement monté par Toshiro de ses viols ? Non, vous n'avez pas osés en arriver là pour qu'il se décide malgré tout à venir ? !

- Ca a été un malheureux concours de circonstances… Votre Toshiro projetait en effet le montage des enregistrements, pour que ce ne soit – malheureusement – pas une surprise totale, enfin, uniquement pour Mme Skendromme qui ignorait… Toshiro s'est concentré là-dessus et n'a pas eu le temps de nous alerter qu'Aldéran débarquait… Il est tombé en pleine projection !

- Oh non… souffla Ryhas. Il a dû exploser l'écran, au minimum !

- Il a explosé tout court, fit sombrement Fhan Jaroune. Le médecin Mécanoïde de l'_Arcadia_ est arrivé à temps pour le sédater avant qu'il ne fasse du mal à quelqu'un ou à lui-même. Il l'a ensuite fait transférer à l'hôpital militaire de Koral.

- Aldie n'aurait jamais dû voir une seule de ces images… Déjà pour nous, ça avait été à la limite du supportable… Comment va-t-il.

- Ils lui font suivre une cure de sommeil, dans un premier temps, ensuite, ils aviseront pour le suivi psychologique et la thérapie.

L'avocat éteignit son ordinateur.

- Donc, demain, il y aura la diffusion des enregistrements. Bien que vous les connaissiez, je vous conseille de vous préparer à en subir une seconde projection, Ryhas.

- Oui, revoir ces sévices va être une horreur…


	14. Chapter 14

**18.**

La Juge Bermie Lhog eut un regard légèrement étonné en direction du siège vide qui se trouvait juste derrière l'avocat de la défense.

- Me Jaroune, je ne tiens pas à entacher ma réputation de ponctualité par l'absence d'exactitude dont semble pourvu de votre témoin-clé dont vous nous parlez depuis le début du procès de votre client.

- Je suis désolé, Madame, mais le Colonel Skendromme est dans l'incapacité de venir vous présenter son témoignage. Il a dû être hospitalisé en urgence au cours de la journée d'hier.

- Greffier, veuillez en prendre note.

Elle s'adressa à nouveau à Fhan Jaroune.

- Et maintenant que votre unique témoin vous a fait faux bond, Maître, quelles sont vos intentions.

- Je me reporte donc aux enregistrements de sécurité qui font partie de la liste des pièces à convictions, Madame. Je souhaiterais demander le huis clos.

- Vous avez opté pour un grand déballage publique, Me Jaroune, cela se poursuivra ainsi, rétorqua sèchement la Juge. Vous souillez de façon éhontée la mémoire d'un de nos plus grands hommes politiques. Il n'y a aucune raison pour que votre protégé dispose d'un traitement de faveur. Que les huissiers procèdent au lancement de ces enregistrements !

Dépité, le poubellistique avocat se rassit avec un regard d'excuse à l'adresse de son client et un autre vers l'une des caméras afin de prier ceux de l'_Arcadia_ de le pardonner pour ce qui allait suivre.

_ L'homme le plus puissant de l'Union avait semblé apprécier le sang sur ses doigts, le sien et celui de sa victime puis il l'avait faite traîner jusqu'à un amoncellement de sièges de voiture éventrés, les armatures tordues, mais c'était encore ce qu'il y avait de plus confortable dans le coin. Et il s'était dégrafé._

_ Après avoir pris plusieurs fois son plaisir, Kestin avait contourné sa victime dont les cordes entourant ses poignets étaient nouées à une barre de métal, empêchant tout mouvement du haut du corps quasi, pour s'accroupir près d'elle et lui murmurer quelque chose – les caméras non équipées de micros, Toshiro avait utilisé son programme de lecture labiale pour sous-titrer :_

_ - Tu m'as fait attendre, deux fois, Aldie. J'étais à deux doigts de t'avoir, il y a trois ans de cela. Crois-moi, je vais prendre mon temps et te dorloter cette fois. Et comme je te l'ai dit : tu intéresses beaucoup mes copains et je leur ai promis une part du butin s'ils m'aidaient à te mettre la main dessus. Tu n'as pas idée du temps qu'ils ont passé à te pister dans toutes les rues de la galactopole depuis que je suis parti pour le Nord !_

_ Le Président de l'Union se redressa, sourit à ses sept acolytes._

_ - Il est à vous. Mais n'oubliez pas : le dernier coup est à moi !_

_ Cette fois, les quelques mots que les membres de la bande avaient pu avoir ne demandaient aucune traduction, les mines avides et obscènes suffisamment éloquentes._

_ Et, dans la totale incapacité de se dérober, affaibli par le tabassage et le premier viol de son célébrissime tortionnaire, Aldéran subit les ravages de ses complices._

_ Kestin était revenu s'agenouiller auprès d'un Aldéran qui ne devait plus être conscient de grand-chose._

_ - Un petit dernier pour le souvenir et ensuite je devrai te laisser, indiquèrent les sous-titres. Oui, désolé de te décevoir, Aldie, mais j'ai un petit extra qui m'attend à ma villa. Et je dois le finir avant de retourner à Koralle et à poursuivre mon rôle de politicien parfait et adulé de tous !_

_ Kestin s'était alors remis en position et avait entrepris de se déchaîner encore sur sa victime à présent évanouie._

_ Ses agresseurs repartis depuis un bon moment, ayant fini par recouvrer ses esprits, Aldéran avait mis de longues minutes à rejoindre son tout-terrain, s'était hissé non sans difficultés sur le siège conducteur._

_ Le véhicule avait quitté le terrain vague, à faible vitesse et en zigzaguant sur la route et était sorti du champ des caméras._

- Et si vous doutez encore de la préméditation du Président Wolpar, j'ai à présent à vous soumettre les quelques minutes d'un entretien entre lui et le Colonel Skendromme lors d'une pré-visite officieuse à l'AL-99, énonça Fhan Jaroune. Ensuite, j'ai à citer le Dr Ruk Lemgore qui a prodiqué les premiers soins au Colonel Skendromme la nuit de son agression. Ses prélèvements identifient plusieurs agresseurs, dont trois fichés, et l'ADN de son principal agresseur sur et en lui : Kestin Wolpar.

* * *

Sans se concerter, en un réflexe, Jarvyl et ceux de l'Unité Anaconda s'étaient rassemblés dans la salle de réunion de leur Colonel, peu après le lancement des enregistrements – dont ils avaient vu la suite et la fin sur l'écran géant.

- Tu le savais, Jarvyl ?

- Non. Ayvanère ne m'avait fait comprendre, sans plus de précisions, que seul Wolpar… Mais là, c'est une monstruosité sadique sans pareille ! se révolta le Leader de l'Unité Léviathan. Ce n'est plus une vengeance, c'est un massacre orchestré !

- Rien d'étonnant qu'après de tels viols, Aldéran ait été démoli, ait déraillé et se soit trouvé dans la complète incapacité de se rééquilibrer… Wolpar est au-delà de toute description.

- En effet, Darys. Et comment aurait-il pu s'en confier à nous… ? soupira Soreyn. C'était innommable ! Jamais il n'aurait pu témoigner oralement de cela. Jarvyl ?

- Je vais tâcher d'avoir de ses nouvelles !

**19.**

Voir le dégoût, la révolte, sur la plupart des visages des personnes présentes dans la salle du tribunal – plus d'une ayant vomi et d'autres ayant quitté les lieux avant la fin de la diffusion - ne firent aucun plaisir à ceux de l'_Arcadia_.

Le but était atteint, mais le prix payé était trop lourd, trop inhumain !

Clio s'approcha d'Ayvanère qui avait vu pour la seconde fois l'épouvantable montage des enregistrements – ce qui lui avait conféré un aspect fiction indéniable et avait permis une limpidité de suivi sans perte d'attention. Cette dernière était presque pétrifiée sur son siège, les larmes roulant sans discontinuer sur ses joues.

- De savoir ce qui allait arriver était encore pire, souffla-t-elle, serrant sans nul doute à lui faire mal le bras de la Jurassienne. Et dire qu'Aldéran a tenté de surmonter cela, seul. C'était bien évidemment impossible.

- Il n'y a pas de mots pour l'indicible, murmura Clio. Wolpar a réussi bien plus que tout ce qu'il avait dû espérer. Heureusement, quelque part, qu'il n'a rien su de la totale réussite de son plan !

Ayvanère finit par éponger ses larmes, se moucha.

- Je voudrais retourner à l'hôpital militaire, être auprès d'Aldie…

- Non ! intima son beau-père en revenant sur la passerelle. Cet enregistrement a eu un double effet : la mise en lumière de la vie secrète de Wolpar, et le fait que mon fils est plus que jamais l'instigateur du scandale et de toutes les révélations. Il ne faut plus attirer l'attention sur lui. Attendons que la Presse dégage des entrées de l'hôpital militaire, qu'elle se jette sur l'os à ronger que sont les sévices révélateurs de ce film. Oui, ces enregistrements vont accréditer ce qu'il y a dans les dossiers des victimes passées, dans celui du gamin découvert dans la villa du Nord de Wolpar. On a tenté de discréditer Aldéran en mettant en exergue ses absences professionnelles, les mystères entourant ses comportements surnaturels, on a diffusé le casier judiciaire de son adolescence, on a même reparlé du nanar pour évoquer mon passé de pirate ! Mais, bien que rien n'ait paru changer, la balle a changé de camp, gronda le pirate à la chevelure de neige. Wolpar a eu beau revendiquer ses penchants, son sadisme pervers est désormais révélé et il est fort possible que sa propre communauté le lâche vu l'image qu'il en reflète désormais. Un chevalier blanc, soit – il a mené de remarquables combats et effectivement œuvré contre bien des formes du mal, criminelles – mais fait partie de ce monde depuis ce matin. Ces enregistrements, le témoignage indirect d'Aldéran, c'est une goutte d'eau, ensuite il y aura une vague et ça finira en ouragan galactique ! Avec le temps, Wolpar passera du statut de héros à celui de paria.

Mais rien sur le visage et dans l'attitude d'Albator n'indiquait qu'il s'en réjouissait, ne songeant qu'à son fils roux qui avait payé de son intégrité physique et de son équilibre psychologique un tel retournement de situation.

* * *

_- Il est à vous. Mais n'oubliez pas : le dernier coup est à moi !_

_ Arrivé sur la passerelle de l'Arcadia après son entrevue au Parloir du Pénitencier, Aldéran était demeuré cloué sur place à la vue d'une scène malheureusement trop connue, bien qu'incongrue sous les angles des caméras de surveillance._

_ - Ca a été filmé ! Ce que Wolpar m'a fait a été filmé ! ? C'étaient cela, vos certitudes quant à ce qu'il m'avait fait… Il faut faire disparaître ces horreurs ! Personne ne doit savoir, c'est un cauchemar, ce n'est jamais arrivé !_

_ - Aldéran, au contraire, c'est important… souffla son père._

_ Et alors que sur l'écran le premier des sept acolytes venait à son tour de se glisser en lui, Aldéran avait vu rouge. Il avait éclaté en imprécations, avait repoussé d'un revers de bras son père qui s'était trop approché, avant de se précipiter contre le mur comme si cela pouvait faire sortir de sa tête les images renvoyées – complaisamment à ses yeux – sur le grand écran._

_ Il n'avait pas davantage réalisé l'arrivée de Yul, le médecin Mécanoïde qui l'avait alors ceinturé et immobilisé, le plaquant au sol. Et le noir avait soudain balayé le rouge._


	15. Chapter 15

**20.**

L'_Arcadia_ toujours en orbite de Koralle, Fhan Jaroune l'avait rejoint alors que les jurés s'étaient retirés et que l'on était dans l'attente du verdict.

- Quelles sont les chances du capitaine du _Devilfish _? lança d'entrée celui de l'_Arcadia_.

- Quoi, vous n'avez pas suivi ma plaidoirie ? grommela le poubellistique avocat qui avait décliné l'offre de red bourbon pour se contenter d'un alcool blanc assez léger.

- Je n'y ai pas compris grand-chose, avoua Albator. Tous les articles, jurisprudences et autres lois, que vous avez énumérés – même Toshiro en a presque perdu le fil ! Et vous avez conclu en réclamant l'application du Principe de Réhemshur.

- Et que vous a dit votre Toshiro sur ce Principe ? rétorqua toujours aussi paisiblement Fhan Jaroune.

- Le héros déchu, la pression de l'opinion publique, l'impérativité d'une raison, récita le pirate à la chevelure de neige. Je ne vois pas trop en quoi cela peut, vraiment, aider mon ami Illumidas.

- Je crois que vous avez assisté tout comme moi au revirement partiel, mais bien réel je vous l'assure, capitaine, d'une partie de ceux qui étaient fascinés par Kestin Wolpar. Même parmi certains de ceux qui l'idolâtraient, le doute et l'horreur se sont immiscés dans leurs esprits.

- Les enregistrements de Toshiro, fit amèrement Albator. C'est le spectacle de ce que mon fils a enduré qui…

- Oui, il n'y avait plus d'autre choix et ce déferlement de cruautés lâches a renvoyé une bien piètre image du si blanc Président ! S'il s'est permis cela sur un militaire du SIGiP, que ne s'est-il autorisé sur des êtres isolés, plus faibles, et qui étaient effectivement retombés dans l'oubli toutes ses années ! ?

- Cela fera son chemin, jeta Toshiro. Et dans quelques mois, ce sera une spirale d'anéantissement médiatique pour Wolpar. Et je rejoins la question de mon ami, Me Jaroune : ça va aider Ryhas Horand ?

- Les raisons qui ont poussé Ryhas à ce meurtre sont enfin claires et tout le monde peut se retrouver dans sa frappe meurtrière. On ne peut donc plus l'exécuter pour un « simple » présidenticide. Il y a trop d'émotions, humaines, qui sont rentrées dans ce procès et personne n'ignore qu'il n'est jamais bon de contrarier la foule ! Voilà pourquoi j'ai rappelé des verdicts où le strict critère de soumission à la Loi pouvait s'amoindrir face à l'action de justice, et pour éviter d'autres victimes de Wolpar.

Albator ricana, ce qui troubla le poubellistique avocat que sa vie de paperassier n'avait guère préparé à affronter ce genre d'interlocuteur, tout aussi roué que lui, mais dans son genre !

- La justice, l'injustice, deux principes éternels et en opposition. Et je suis plutôt de ceux qui n'ont connu que le second ! La foule se soulève un jour, prend parti, parle avec son cœur. Mais le lendemain, un autre scandale l'accapare et elle oublie aussitôt ! Vous êtes très naïf, finalement, Me Jaroune, si vous songez réellement que cette Juge qui est une partisane du défunt Wolpar va se laisser dicter sa décision par la populace !

- Pas elle, capitaine, mais les jurés qui sont avant tout des êtres issus de cette population ! releva alors Fhan Jaroune. Ces jurés, des mâles, des femelles, de plusieurs espèces, la moitié d'entre eux parents de petits. Ils ont été sensibles aux enregistrements de Toshiro, croyez-moi. Et toute puissante soit-elle dans cette salle de tribunal, la Juge Bermie Lhog aura à se soumettre à la décision unanime du jury !

- Oui, la décision, dans un sens… ou dans l'autre, souligna alors avec humeur Albator.

- C'est le jeu, capitaine.

- Un jeu où une vie peut en payer le prix !

- Un jeu qui vous est plus que familier, capitaine Albator, vu tout ce qu'on m'a rapporté sur vous !

- Un jeu pour lequel je me fais bien trop vieux, siffla le pirate à la chevelure de neige en quittant son bureau.

- Et un jeu où nous n'avons aucune certitude de gagner, ajouta pour sa part le poubellistique avocat.

* * *

Sur Ryhas aussi le stress, les angoisses quant à son sort, ainsi que la claustration et la mauvaise nourriture du Pénitencier avaient fait leurs effets.

- Toujours aucune nouvelle ? jeta-t-il à son avocat venu le voir au Parloir où lui-même tournait comme un lion en cage, le visage creusé de fatigue et les nerfs à fleur de peau.

- Les jurés se concertent. Votre cas est hors normes, Ryhas – pas le premier dans les archives judiciaires – et la vie de tous vos amis qui entrent dans la partie de ce procès – directement ou non – complique singulièrement la donne.

Fhan Jaroune trahit alors une légère agitation à son tour.

- Je dirais que la moitié de la foule est avec vous, Ryhas : il fallait arrêter ce sadique pervers qui s'en était pris à deux reprises à vote ami. Et l'autre moitié réfute encore toutes les allégations des enregistrements et de la flopée des dossiers revenus à la surface. Pour ce dernier point, il faudra laisser le temps faire son œuvre. Et je vous prie de croire que Kestin Wolpar passera de Président tout blanc à celui de pire être tout puissant de l'Union !

L'Illumidas vida son verre d'eau.

- Et, à moi, combien de temps me reste-t-il ? Fhan, vous avez présenté votre plaidoirie avec deux options en tête… Quelles sont-elles et laquelle me pend au nez ? Je n'ai…

- … Vous n'avez rien compris à mon exposé, on m'a déjà fait cette remarque ! ronchonna le poubellistique avocat. Je sais que mon métier est d'embrouiller devant une Cour ce qui est simple afin d'aider mon client – mais en votre cas, Ryhas, tout était déjà tellement compliqué à la base, avec tous ces liens d'amitié !

- Fhan ? pria l'Illumidas.

- Oui, il y a deux décisions que le jury peut prendre. Il peut, malgré tout, vous condamner à la peine capitale pour le crime que vous avez reconnu. L'autre option est une peine de quelques mois d'emprisonnement – une libération immédiate et totale serait totalement inacceptée et les alliés du défunt Wolpar vous traqueraient pour vous assassiner à votre tour !

Ryhas fit la grimace, faisant tourner le verre vide entre ses doigts aussi Fhan Jaroune lui fit signe de prendre le sien pour se désaltérer, et ce dernier s'alarma.

- Des mois de prison, vous le supporteriez ?

- Je suis un Illumidas, un être libre par nature, ne se complaisant qu'en agrandissant son territoire – ce que le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ a expérimenté à l'époque… Mais si une condamnation de plusieurs mois me sauve la vie, je l'endurerai néanmoins !

- C'est à cela qu'il faut vous attendre, dans la version optimiste du verdict du jury.

- Que trois jours de délibérations s'éternisent, est-ce bon ou mauvais signe ? reprit Ryhas.

- Les deux !

- …

- Courage et espoir, Ryhas ! supplia soudain Fhan Jaroune. Tenez bon !

Les paupières de l'Illumidas battirent alors de surprise.

- Mais, j'ai bien l'intention de tenir le coup !

Fhan Jaroune reprit espoir, tout en attendant lui aussi avec une fébrile impatience l'annonce de la décision des jurés !

* * *

- Un astéroïde ! La base de Synomarielle est un astéroïde ! s'étrangla Sylvarande.

- Cela le semble, en effet, reconnut d'une voix blanche Gryssmaline, la Générale de sa Reine Sylvidre. Nous ne nous attendions pas à ça… Aucune de nos espionnes… Nous ne sommes pas de taille, Majesté !

- Et nous avons pourtant à nous battre, sœurs contre sœurs, quitte à éteindre dans ce conflit les ultimes survivantes guerrières de nos Colonies.

Le _Dolvidras_ de Sylvarandemanœuvra lentement autour de l'astéroïde qui était la base de sa rivale directe !

- Saut spatio-temporel ! ordonna Sylvarande. On va se replier, le temps de composer notre plan pour attaquer et détruire Synomarielle.

- Bien.

Lissant sa longue chevelure de caramel, Sylvarande se rassit dans son fauteuil de commandement.

« Aldéran, je crains de n'avoir jamais eu autant besoin de toi ! Quand j'ai quitté Terra IV, tu allais pour la seconde fois auprès de Ryhas. J'ai eu trop à faire depuis, je n'ai plus suivi toute cette histoire, j'espère que ça se poursuit sans trop de soucis. Synomarielle est pire que tout ce que j'avais imaginé, tu ne seras pas de trop dans la partie si tu ne veux pas qu'une autre Reine occupe ton Sanctuaire. Mais, promis, je ne t'appellerai qu'en ultime recours ! ».


	16. Chapter 16

**21.**

Inquiète, de ne rien percevoir surtout, Clio s'était dirigée vers la salle du Grand Ordinateur, et y avait effectivement son ami.

- Albator ! Le verdict ?

- Encore rien… Il semble que les multiples émotions qui divisent l'opinion publique agitent également les jurés.

- C'est normal, remarqua la Jurassienne. Ce sont des êtres de chair et de sang et ils ont un cœur, certains en ont même plusieurs ! Et on ne balaye pas trente ans de renommée avec un seul film, même pas pris par l'un des agresseurs, à l'insu de tous au contraire… Tu sais ce qui joue le plus en faveur de Ryhas dans ces enregistrements ?

- Tu vas me le dire, inutile que je me creuse la cervelle !

- Ce sont les propos de Wolpar lui-même ! Les faits qu'il reconnait, et ceux qu'il annonce pour le gamin prisonnier chez lui et qu'il retourne achever ! C'est ce qui a le plus choqué : Wolpar montrant son vrai visage, exposant sa véritable personnalité ! Là, on ne peut contester cette sorte de contre-auto-témoignage, si tu me comprends ?

- Parfaitement… Mais là, Clio, ce n'est pas vraiment Ryhas qui me préoccupe. Je n'ai pas pu faire grand-chose pour lui dans cette affaire, je ne puis en rien influencer le verdict, il me faut donc prendre mon mal en patience.

- Aldéran ? Ce n'est pas bon pour lui, c'est ça ? réalisa la Jurassienne.

- Les médecins envisageaient d'entamer sa thérapie, mais il était encore bien trop agité par ce qu'il avait vu du film, ayant repris ses souvenirs à ce moment. Ils l'ont rendormi, mais sa réaction les inquiète car il n'y aucune raison pour qu'il n'ait pas la même au prochain réveil… Bref, ça va être compliqué et long.

- Où est Ayvanère ? reprit Clio.

- Elle s'occupe des formalités pour le transfert d'Aldie à RadCity dès qu'on sera fixé sur le sort de Ryhas.

- En ce cas, quel que soit le verdict, nous repartons bientôt. Tu comptes raccompagner le _Lightshadow_ jusque Ragel ?

- Ce sera préférable. Le clone mémoriel de Toshy peut parfaitement diriger l'entièreté du vaisseau – comme il le fait toujours – mais là son chargement sera plus précieux que jamais et il doit ramener leurs parents aux trois gamins.

- Ca me rassure que tu aies pris cette décision, se réjouit la Jurassienne. Karémyne ?

- Elle est revenue à RadCity, et les trois garçons sont avec elle.

- Bien, il semble que tout rentre dans l'ordre, commenta encore Clio.

- Oui, façon de parler, grommela Albator.

* * *

Ayvanère avait établi une liaison avec Skyrone, dès son retour de l'hôpital militaire.

- Tout est en ordre de mon côté, renseigna-t-elle.

- Oui, et j'ai eu tous les contacts nécessaires également. Tout est prêt pour quand le _Light_ se sera posé dans la montagne où il a été assemblé. La Section de Sommeil de la Clinique est prête à l'accueillir.

- Tu sais qui s'occupera d'Aldéran ?

- Oui, un ancien copain de l'Université. Aldie sera dans les meilleures mains possibles.

Skyrone se pinça la lèvre du bout des dents.

- Quand je l'ai amené, avec ses frères, chez ma mère, Albior a encore insisté. Il veut absolument soigner son papa !

- D'une part, Aldéran lui a demandé de ne plus se servir de ses pouvoirs. Et d'autre part, moi, je ne veux pas qu'il voie son père ainsi.

- Tu as bien évidemment raison. Albior est trop petit… Quant à Aldéran, il se retrouve bien plus souvent qu'à son tour allongé sur un lit d'hôpital, Albior aura d'autres occasions d'être sollicité à l'avenir, grinça Skyrone. Quand entamez-vous le retour ?

- Selon les rumeurs, le rendu du verdict est désormais imminent. La Presse a d'ailleurs convergé vers le palais de justice et les reporters des différentes chaînes de télévision se préparent au direct !

- J'espère que le jugement sera clément pour ce Horand.

- Moi aussi ! Aldéran n'aurait vraiment pas besoin de cette épreuve supplémentaire !

- Je crains que vu le point où il en est, cela ne changerait plus grand-chose à sa situation générale, soupira Skyrone. Si seulement Aldie avait parlé, si seulement il s'était confié à moi j'aurais pu essayer de l'aider, comme je l'ai toujours fait, comme il a toujours été là pour moi, et j'aurais pu le diriger vers les personnes les mieux placées pour comprendre et l'entourer. Je le dis à chaque fois qu'une tuile bien trop lourde lui tombe dessus : mais là c'est sa pire épreuve…

Ayvanère et son beau-frère échangèrent un regard attristé tout en mettant fin à l'entretien.

* * *

Fhan Jaroune avait pris contact avec l'_Arcadia_ et Toshiro lui avait établi une ligne directe avec Albator qui se morfondait dans son appartement du château arrière.

- Est-ce que c'est la bonne, Maître ?

- Les jurés viennent d'annoncer qu'ils revenaient dans la salle du tribunal afin que leur décision puisse être annoncée par la Juge Bermie Lhog, renseigna le poubellistique avocat. Je vous tiens au courant…

- J'arrive, gronda Albator. Aldie aurait voulu entendre ce verdict, je serai là à sa place !

Revenant pour la dernière fois dans la salle de tribunal bien trop familière, Ryhas chercha dans le public des visages familiers et son cœur se réchauffa à la vue d'Ayvanère, du capitaine de l'_Arcadia_, de Ruk Lemgore et de Clio.

- Accusé, levez-vous, intima la Juge Logh.

Ryhas s'exécuta, avec un regard anxieux pour Fhan Jaroune assis près de lui.

Celle que les jurés avaient désignée apporta l'enveloppe avec leur décision à la Juge.

- Décision unanime, Madame.

- Je vous en remercie, fit-elle en la déchirant pour en sortir le papier et prendre connaissance de l'avis du Jury.

- L'accusé est reconnu coupable du meurtre du Président de l'Union Galactique. En application du Principe de Réhemshur les raisons de son acte ont été jugées recevables, sur tous les points. Ce sera donc la sentence minimale d'emprisonnement qui sera d'application. Six mois, décréta Bermie Lhog.

Une partie du public applaudit et une autre hua copieusement.


	17. Chapter 17

**22.**

Au lendemain du premier jour de peine, Albator et Ayvanère étaient venus aux heures de visite.

- Et je serai là le jour de votre sortie, promit le pirate à la chevelure de neige. J'espère bien l'être avec Aldéran.

- Je ne demande que de ses nouvelles. J'ai voulu l'aider, mais le pire lui avait déjà été fait…

L'Illumidas posa son regard sur le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_.

- Aurions-nous dû le faire, Albator ? Aurions-nous dû révéler la vérité et l'obliger à se faire soigner ?

- Il n'aurait pas accepté, et on ne peut interner quelqu'un s'il le refuse ! Et bien que le résultat soit le plus catastrophique possible, il ne nous aurait jamais pardonné – et ce ne sont pas là que des mots !

- Oui, mais…

- C'est ainsi, Ryhas. Bien qu'il nous en coûte, nous devons admettre que nous avons pris la seule décision acceptable, en fait. Ayvanère ?

Elle gémit.

- Peut-être que si j'avais été là… Oh, sûrement que j'aurais compris, il n'aurait pas pu me dissimuler une telle chose, j'aurais compris tous les signes que son corps renvoyaient, même et surtout à son insu.

- Aldéran a essayé de tenir, reprit Ryhas. Il a tenté de fonctionner, normalement, le plus possible, c'est toujours ainsi qu'il a raisonné. Demander de l'aide n'est vraiment pas dans sa nature.

- Un trait de famille, je le crains, grinça Albator.

- Nous devons repartir, Ryhas, s'excusa Ayvanère.

- Avec le cadet de mes fils, nous garderons le contact, assura Albator. Dites-nous ce dont vous avez besoin et nous vous le feront parvenir. Nous vous enverrons aussi régulièrement des colis, ils seront bien nécessaires pour que vous obteniez de petits services et surtout vous acheter des protections.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'adresse de sa belle-fille.

- Comme vous avez sans nul doute dû le soupçonner durant toutes ces années, j'ai effectué quelques séjours en prison ! Et dans ce genre de murs, il y a des usages immuables, et je sais ce qu'il en coûte de ne pas avoir de monnaie d'échange !

- Merci, capitaine.

- Courage, Ryhas, fit Ayvanère. Et merci pour ce que vous avez fait pour mon mari. Savoir que ce sadique pervers ne pourra plus jamais rien contre lui aidera mon époux, le moment venu.

- Je viendrai à votre sortie, rappela Albator. Tenez bon, Ryhas !

- Ne vous inquiétez pas… Mais, le _Devilfish_, mon équipage ?

- Il demeure en orbite, libre, renseigna alors Fhan Jaroune qui s'était tenu poliment un peu à l'écart durant la conversation, n'en avait rien perdu vu l'exiguïté du Parloir, mais s'étant bien gardé de se manifester jusque là. Est-ce que vos hommes ont de quoi subvenir aux besoins du vaisseau et se sustenter durant ces six mois ?

- A peine, avoua avec réticence l'Illumidas. Les affaires avaient été mauvaises ces derniers temps…

- Si je puis transférer à bord du _Devilfish_ l'excédent de mes soutes, je ravitaillerai à Ragel. Et je vous propose aussi les vivres et matériel en surplus du _Light_, Aldie n'aurait pu qu'être d'accord !

- Merci, murmura Ryhas, ému au possible. Ca sauve mon vaisseau et mon équipage !

- J'apprécierais quand même un message de votre part pour que vos hommes acceptent cette assistance, car, tout comme la mienne, la fierté des Illumidas est grande et je l'estime. Puis-je l'enregistrer, Fhan ?

- C'est possible, mais faites-le sur une de mes puces mémoires. Je la ferai passer, mon attaché-case n'est pas vérifié. Et, en l'absence de micro, même si les caméras enregistrent tout ici, je dispose de ma propre petite immunité !

- A bientôt, Ryhas, conclut Albator en étreignant amicalement l'épaule de l'Illumidas.

* * *

En synchronisation parfaite, le _Lightshadow_ et l'_Arcadia_ s'étaient désorbités de Koralle opérant un saut spatio-temporel pour se diriger vers leurs coordonnées de vol et rentrer chez eux !

- Tout va bien à ton bord, Ayvi ? questionna depuis sa propre passerelle.

- Je suppose. Tout semble normal, je dirais… fit la voix pas trop rassurée de sa belle-fille.

- Je viens m'installer sur le _Light_.

- Merci. Mais, il n'y a pas d'urgence, je vais à l'Infirmerie m'assurer qu'Aldie va bien et que Yul et l'équipe médicale s'occupent de lui. Ces histoires de cure, de cocon de bien-être et d'environnement paisible, me dépassent assez… Et j'appréhende déjà le prochain réveil prévu…

- Ce ne sera qu'après notre retour à RadCity. D'ici là, Aldie n'a qu'à dormir paisiblement.

- Ce ne sera pas suffisant. C'est tout le reste qui m'affole.

- On sera là, assura son beau-père. Je me prépare et toi va au chevet de ton mari.

**23.**

Grysmalline, la Générale de la nouvelle petite flotte Sylvidre, s'annonça à l'appartement de sa Reine. A la carafe posée sur un guéridon, elle se servit un verre du vin produit par les vignobles de Terra IV.

- Où en sommes-nous ? questionna Sylvarande.

- La succession de sauts spatio-temporels nous a amenées dans la Zone des Cimetières.

- Pardon ?

- Une zone de cimetières d'épaves de vaisseaux. Nous sommes « dos » au plus important des cimetières, aucun risque de nous faire surprendre par l'astéroïde-base de Synomarielle. En revanche, les vaisseaux envoyés par les colonies alliées peuvent les traverser et les derniers éléments de notre toute petite armada seront bientôt rassemblés.

- L'astéroïde-base de mon usurpatrice de rivale approche, fit sombrement Sylvarande.

- Nous serons en mesure de l'affronter, je vous l'assure, ma Reine !

Soupirant, Sylvarande se leva, s'approchant de l'ovoïde véranda de son appartement qui lui donnait vue sur l'espace.

- C'est idiot, Gryss !

- Oui, ma Reine ?

- Synomarielle et moi revendiquons notre titre de Reine des Sylvidres, nous sommes à quelques doigts de nous affronter, réellement, et quelle que soit l'issue, l'une de nous sera Reine de quelques milliers de survivantes… Un massacre… Si le pouvais, si je le voulais, je tâcherais de négocier.

- Pourquoi ne le faites-vous pas ? releva Grysmalline.

- Parce que j'ai jaugé Synomarielle. J'ai vu dans la partie accessible de nos archives de quelle Reine elle tenait : une Reine sanguinaire, obnubilée par le pouvoir et ayant génocidé une partie de ses sujettes pour s'assurer le contrôle incontesté ! Une Reine des temps jadis dont le nom a été donné à la graine-arme qui a été bien près de tuer mon père, et ce bien avant qu'il ne soit confronté à l'Armada de ma mère.

- Vous avez une histoire un peu compliquée, ma Reine…

- Je sais. D'ordinaire, j'en suis fière, mais là c'est nous, et juste nous, qui sommes très mal ! Je dois nous envoyer, toutes, à l'attaque, mais je n'en ai nul souhait, je te l'assure, Gryss !

Grysmalline servit un autre verre d'eau à sa souveraine, se recula ensuite de trois pas.

- Et… votre frère, il ne peut pas nous aider ?

- A moins que Synomarielle ne dope ses troupes du surnaturel, il sera impuissant… Mais, si comme par le passé, en souhaitant si fort sa présence pour m'aider, je peux faire en sorte qu'il soit téléporté pour nous faire bénéficier de son expérience de stratège, cela nous aidera, de bien importante façon !

- Vous l'appellerez ? insista la Générale, avec espoir.

- Oui, et il viendra, instantanément, comme par le passé.

- J'en suis heureuse, ma Reine. Les vaisseaux envoyés par les colonies amies seront là avant la fin de la journée chronologique !

* * *

Lucyfène la Cheffe Stratège de Synomarielle s'approcha de cette dernière, bien campée dans son fauteuil de commandement du _Deathfalcon_, sorti en première ligne de l'astéroïde transportant sa colonie.

- Le _Dolvidras_ est droit devant, il ne nous a pas encore localisées. Et ses vaisseaux d'assistance seront là dans quelques minutes. On peut donc l'atomiser avant leur arrivée !

D'un souple mouvement de la tête, Synomarielle rejeta en arrière sa crinière blonde.

- Non, je veux les avoir tous. Le _Dolvidras_ en premier, soit. Mais j'atomiserai tous les autres ensuite ! Poursuivons. Quand le _Death_ et mes vaisseaux partisans vont-ils être à portée de tir ?

- Dans quelques minutes, ma Reine !

Revenue sur sa passerelle, Sylvarande vit avec épouvante le _Deathfalcon_ et une vingtaine d'autres vaisseaux amiraux se matérialiser face à son _Dolvidras_ et aux sept appareils alliés venus la joindre.

- J'avais espéré avoir plus de temps… Grysmalline, que toutes nos sœurs soient en phase d'affrontement, on va devoir se mesurer au corps à corps, galactiquement parlant, de vaisseau à vaisseau ! Il nous fait chèrement payer notre peau car là… nous n'avons guère d'espoir.

- Votre frère ! rappela Grysmalline. Je vais en salle des machines, nous faire manœuvrer au mieux, c'est notre unique et faible avantage !

Sylvarande ferma les yeux, se concentra.

- Aldie, j'ai déjà réussi, par la seule force de mes prières, à te faire venir au Sanctuaire, j'espère pouvoir faire en sorte que que tu sois sur ma passerelle en cet instant ! Aldéran, je n'ai jamais autant eu besoin de ton assistance qu'en ce jour ! Je vais être en perdition… Le _Deathfalcon_ de Synomarielle me canarde, son astéroïde-base me mitraille… Je suis au bord de la totale destruction… Les vaisseaux amis des colonies se font dégommer… Ce massacre que j'avais anticipé, que je refusais, c'est atroce !

Sylvarande serra les poings.

- Aldéran, je t'appelle, je te supplie ! s'époumona-t-elle. Nous avons besoin de toi, nous n'en pouvons plus, nous allons être toutes détruites ! Pourquoi ne viens-tu pas…

- Les vaisseaux de nos alliées ont été détruits, Majesté, renseigna Grysmalline depuis la salle des machines… Il n'y a plus que le _Dolvidras_ face au _Deathfalcon_ et à la base-astéroïde… Nous sommes perdues, trop en faiblesse de riposte de tir.

- Je sais… Mais, _Dolvidras_ face au _Deathfalcon_, et feu de toutes nos pièces.

- Echec, commenta Grysmalline. Nous sommes sans armes, et verrouillées aux tirs…

- Evacuation ! se résigna Sylvarande.

- Le _Deathfalcon_ vient de tirer, renseigna encore la Générale de la Flotte des Sylvidres. Partez, ma Reine.

- Jamais. Aldéran, j'ai trop besoin de toi, viens, par pitié !

Sous les tirs, le _Dolvidras_ avant accusé les coups, tangué, avant de basculer, de s'effondrer sur lui-même et d'être ravagé par les explosions.

Une vague de flammes balaya la passerelle du _Dolvidras_.

- Aldéran, pourquoi m'as-tu fait faux bond ? Pourquoi justement ce jour ! ? hurla encore Sylvarande avant de s'embraser.

* * *

Très loin de la Zone des Cimetières qui n'avait jamais aussi bien porté son nom, le signe de Saharya brilla intensément au front d'Aldéran, un long moment, et en l'absence de réaction, elle s'éteignit totalement.

FIN


End file.
